The Heart of a Daedra
by The Grey Knight
Summary: Following his victory over Lord Harkon, the Dragonborn returns to his home in Solitude to find that an Oblivion Gate has opened outside of Skyrim's capital. As he attempts to enter, the Gate flashes bright green and fires a bolt of energy at him. The Dragonborn slowly starts to change and must now learn to live with what he is or learn how stop it before he tears Skyrim in two.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Hey what's up you guys? This isn't actually the first real chapter of my story I just want to let you guys know that I will update this as often as I can and I will also accept you guys' OCs. I've read some fanfics in which they included some of the readers OCs and they sometimes really add to the story so I thought might as well join in. I'm not the most experienced or the most exciting writer but I will try.

So if you guys want to add your very own character to my story I will need to know some basic info.

Name of OC:

Gender:

Race:

Hero/Villain/Neutral:

Occupation:

General Appearance:

Preferred Weapon(s):

Armour/Clothing:

Personality:

Three main skills (e.g. archery, one handed and light armour etc.):

Werewolf/Vampire (Optional):

Thanks for checking this out guys and I hope I can keep you guys happy with my first fanfic for the Elder Scrolls. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart of a Daedra

By the Grey Knight

Prologue:

_"So, you've returned. Is your... pet keeping you entertained?" Harkon, Lord of all Vampires inquired of his daughter.  
"You know why we're here." She retorted._

_"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this... pathetic being." Harkon's voice was dripping with malice at this point.  
"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch him." Serana looked close to tears but her voice was strong as she spoke.  
"So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become." Harkon said, nearly smiling.  
"No...Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore." Serana said, readying her Drain Health spell and the Daedric sword of chills Sjern had given her a while back.  
"And you..."He said, turning to Sjern, teeth bared._

_The scene rapidly changes to that of Sjern a.k.a the Dragonborn plunging his Daedric daggers into the neck of the Vampire Lord Harkon. His scream of agony was enough to wake the dead. Sjern yanked the two short blades out of the Vampire's neck and sheathed them. He turned to speak to his companion and loyal friend, Serana only to find himself facing the very same being he had just killed holding her by the throat. "Do you honestly believe I, who have toiled for so long for the completion of this prophecy, do not expect to have been challenged? I cannot be defeated by you, my daughter." As he said this he squeezed her neck tighter. "Or anyone." His eyes flashed red. "You lose Dragonborn!" Sjern watched in dismay as Harkon tightened his squeeze on Serana's neck, his claws tearing through her windpipe. Sjern let out a roar of agony and ran straight for the Vampire Lord._

Sjern jolted awake, beads of sweat cascading down his brow. He looked over at Serana in her bed, where she slept peacefully. Her once stern and stressed expression had softened over the past few days since the death of her father. Her beautiful features were perfectly devoid of any expression as she breathed softly in her sleep. Sjern breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat from his brow. _'Why am I plagued by these nightmares?' _He thought to himself. _'Is it because of past deeds I have done?' _He slid out of bed and, in just a loincloth, walked down to the basement of Proudspire Manor for a look. The two mannequins which held his Nightingale Armour and his Daedric chestplate, boots and gauntlets stood unmoving in the silence. The weapon racks on the back wall which held his Daedric bow, twin Daedric daggers, his Ebony shield Labryinth and the fabled Mehrune's Razor. Although these powerful weapons were hung up, used regularly and kept in generally good nick, it was the daggers that he held closest to his heart. His bow was enchanted with a fire spell, his shield enchanted with a Fortify Health spell and the Razor had the chance to instantly kill whatever the tip touched but those two daggers would never be enchanted. They had been a gift from one who he cherished dearly and he intended to leave them as he had gotten them.

Despite facing death many times while trying to stop Harkon, Sjern almost missed the quest. He loved getting out there and adventuring, especially with Serana. Only about a year ago had he been a poor Nord wrongly convicted of being a Stormcloak, brought to Helgen for execution and only by sheer dumb luck had he survived. He'd travelled to Riverwood then on to Whiterun, where he was sent back past Riverwood, into Bleak Falls Barrow to retrieve the Dragonstone. While there he encountered giant spiders, skeevers, draugr and bandits. He took from an ancient monument of dragon tongue, the knowledge of his very first shout, Fus. From then he had climbed up the Seven Thousand Steps to meet with the ancient Masters of the Voice, the Greybeards, in their temple of High Hrothgar. He had mastered the Way of the Voice until he was finally allowed to meet with Paarthurnaax, a dragon who led the Greybeards. He met up with a former member of the Blades, Delphine and infiltrated the Thalmor Embassy. He travelled through an ancient Dwemer ruin to find an Elder Scroll so he could learn the only man made Shout in existence to stop Alduin. He travelled through a portal to Sovngarde where he and three heroes of old defeated Alduin. Finally, he had joined a group of vampire hunters and saved the world from losing its Sun. He felt he had achieved more than most ever have in their lives. Yet he still wanted more adventure, more excitement and more challenges. Little did he know, he was about to get his wish.

_Sorry for it being such a short first chapter guys. I really just want to get the ball rolling and this is what popped into my tiny little brain. Anyway, thanks to Romancehowler for submitting her character, Shadowfang. Shadowfang will be appearing in this story very soon. Thanks for reading guys __ Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 1:

Sjern was sitting at a chair, now in his preferred plainsman clothes, on the upper level of Proudspire when Serana woke from her coffin. She stretched and yawned silently, baring her razor sharp fangs. "Morning" She said upon seeing him sitting there. "How long have you been up?" Sjern smiled. Although she was a Nord herself, her accent was nothing like a traditional Nord woman's. While still strong and proud it had a certain seductiveness to it. Almost like a lullaby. "Not very long" He replied. "I haven't even eaten yet." She smiled, silently thanking him for waiting for her. As she rose from the comfortable, mammoth hide leather, Sjern noticed the two little scars that she had received from her father in the final fight against him. She had tried to catch him from the back but he spun and caught her with the tip of his claws. She had her usual red and black outfit on with only the hood missing. That was hung up on a hook downstairs. "Well, we'd best make breakfast hadn't we?" She asked him, still smiling. Sjern simply nodded and followed her down to the kitchen area.

Following breakfast, Sjern told Serana he was going for a walk and would be back in a little while. "Ok, but be careful. Not all of my father's footmen are dead you know." She warned him. "Duly noted." He replied, fastening the leather belt which held his Daedric daggers in place around his waist. He opened the front door and walked out onto the streets of Solitude and sighed. He loved Solitude. It was a beautiful city, nice people and any supplies were readily available. The only problem was no one ever attacked anyone here. Nor did any enemies attack save for the occasional dragon or one of Harkon's footmen. It wasn't that it was boring. Far from it. Sjern often helped break in the newest recruits into the Legion by sparring with them. Even Tullius sparred with him from time to time. Tullius truly believed he had the Dragonborn on his side for the Civil War, but in all honesty, Sjern was working with the Greybeards on figuring out a peace treaty that benefited both the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks equally. It was definitely easier said than done as he knew both sides wanted nothing less than complete control of Skyrim. Ulfric too believed Sjern was on his side but believed Sjern needed only to be seen in Windhelm on occasion to serve his purpose. _'At least I don't have to wear their stupid armour.' _He thought to himself. He started to think what had possessed Ulfric to give his men such poor and unsightly armour when a courier ran up to him. "Hey there. Got something I'm supposed to deliver. Your hands only. Let's see." He handed Sjern two folded pieces of parchment as well as a small note. "I was told to tell you to read the note first, then the letter in your right hand then the one in your left. Looks like that's it." And he ran off without another word. Sjern shrugged, used to couriers doing this and pocketed the two letters. He unfolded the note and read.

'_To Sjern Volz,_

_It has come to our attention that you may hold in your possession, one Mehrune's Razor. We respectfully request that you return this great artefact to our master's shrine within the next three days or the consequences shall be quite severe. _

_Yours truly,_

_Falenth Sdran. _

Sjern chuckled. It was merely another note from the small part of Skyrim's population that had joined the newly reformed Mythic Dawn Cult. This was the third note in the past month that warned him to return the Razor and each time he didn't, they simply sent a few Initiates after him. Crumpling the note, he pulled the first letter out of his belt and opened it. It read:

_My dear friend Sjern,_

_First of all, how are you? It has been a while since we last talked has it not? I pray this letter finds you well as I have a bit of a dilemma. Despite my best efforts, I cannot seem to locate a certain thief who has targeted Windhelm. We caught him once but he has escaped and has been leaving signs of his return all over town. Mainly by thieving and leaving a small scorch mark on every door of every house he loots. I was hoping you could travel to Windhelm today to assist in his capture. His details have been written on the second piece of parchment you should have received. I would again be greatly in your debt if you helped us with this brigand. _

_Galmar Stonefist _

Sjern chuckled. Poor old Galmar outfoxed by a thief yet again. He was undoubtedly an amazing military commander but he had no guile about him. No room for any thought bar brute force. _'I suppose I had better get over there and catch this guy.' _Sjern thought, unfolding the second piece of parchment. The man he saw drawn on the parchment was quite clever looking. He had narrow eyes, a pointed chin and short hair. He was quite clearly a Breton, which perplexed Sjern as they usually made far better mages than thieves. The sketch only went as far as the man's chest but it was obvious from Sjern's previous encounters with them that he was Dark Brotherhood. _'Hmm, I'll have to be careful. He could be dangerous.' _Sjern thought as he walked back in to Proudspire Manor. "Serana! I'm back!" He called out. "I'm in the basement!" was the reply he got. He walked down the stone steps to find her practising her conjuration by summoning a boneman from the Soul Cairn. "How was your walk? You're back pretty early." She noted. Sjern nodded and told her about the thief in Windhelm. "Poor Galmar. He's got enough on his plate than to worry about some thieving, murderous little swine." Serana said after he had told her. "So I guess it's off to old Windhelm. Pack essentials, we may have to stay in Hjerim while we look for this guy." Sjern said pointedly. He and Serana both started gathering what they would need for the trip to Windhelm and stored them in two cloth sacks which Sjern insisted on carrying. "To the carriage milady." He said, taking a bow. Serana giggled and walked out of Proudspire, grabbing her hood and cape as she left. Sjern turned to take one last look of Proudspire, knowing he may not see it for a while. Then he walked out, closing the door behind him.

_So, another action less chapter guys, I can't apologise enough but I will be starting some action pretty soon. I would also like to thank Dovahking for his submission of a fantastic character whom I have mentioned in this chapter and also to Raex, whose character I especially look forward to using as it is extremely unique and AWESOME! So until next time my friends! Peace _


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 2:

As the carriage pulled up to the Windhelm stables, Sjern could hear select words from a conversation that two men working at the stables were having. "I heard she once clawed a man's face for staring at her rump." One said. The other guffawed and said "Don't be stupid. She'd be behind bars wouldn't she?" The first man shook his head. "Word has it is that she's in with the Black Briars. You know what they're like if one of their own is locked up." At this the second man looked interested. "So you're telling me that there's a Khajiit female out there, fighting bandits and killing giants for nothing? Just for the fun of it?" The first shook his head again. "No, she's only killing giants that are terrorising towns. It's like she's cleaning up a mess in Skyrim or something." The second man started to say something but Sjern couldn't hear as the horses whinnied and stopped. "Here you go, Windhelm, the City of Kings. Home of Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebel army." Sjern and Serana thanked him and stepped off the back of the carriage. As they approached the city gates, Sjern looked back at the two men who he had overheard and wondered who they were talking about. "You ok?" Serana asked him as the gates swung open. "Yeah. I'm fine." Sjern replied, distractedly. He decided not to dwell on it as they walked towards his Windhelm home.

"I hope this guy isn't as dangerous as we think he might be." Serana confessed as she opened the door to Hjerim. Sjern laughed. "Well we've fought tougher my dear. I'm sure he's just a Dark Brotherhood Initiate or something." Suddenly, Sjern felt the cold feel of a blade being pressed to his throat. "How about Listener?" He heard a soft but clearly well educated voice whisper in his ear. Sjern looked up to see the very man from the sketch, dangling from the ceiling, knife in hand. "Ah, you must be who Galmar is looking for." Sjern said, completely unfazed. The Breton simply nodded as he pressed the blade and little closer to Sjern's windpipe. "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement?" Sjern suggested, already formulating a plan. The Breton chuckled. "Do you really take me for a fool Dragonborn? I thought you were supposed to be all knowing and powerful. Yet I have managed to sneak into your house, relock the door, have the patience to wait for you and now I hold a blade at your throat." He smiled broadly as if realising himself what he had accomplished for the first time. Sjern looked for a way to distract him while he put his plan into effect. "I see you use a Blades sword. Might I ask where you obtained it?" The Breton smiled even wider. "It belonged to one of my ancestors who fought with the Hero of Kvatch two centuries ago. Since then, it has been passed down in my family from father to son until it came into my possession." This man seemed quite proud of his heritage, leading Sjern to believe he was not an evil man. Nevertheless, he had got him talking and now was the time to put his plan to action.

Sjern nodded ever so slightly at Serana who immediately got the message. She formed an ice spike in her hands and fired it at the Breton. Expecting him to fall or at least be injured by the spike, Sjern watched as the man dropped, rolled and jumped halfway across the room in one swift move. The ice spike had buried itself in the bit of wall above the door, missing its target. The Breton smiled and said "Come now, did you really believe you could outfox me? I know every dirty trick in the book and how to avoid them." Sjern smirked. He took three steps forward and said softly, "Do you know this one?" And before the man could move, Sjern summoned his great power from within and chanted in a deep voice much unlike his own "FUS RO DAH!" A large pulsing wave of energy flew at the man who tried to move but was too slow. He was launched into the dresser behind him where he crumpled, unconscious onto the floor. Serana looked at Sjern with an amused expression on her face. "Well that was easy." She said, approaching the fallen man and picking him up. She carried the unconscious thief up the wooden stairs into the guest bedroom where she lay him down and cast a half body paralysis spell on him. The man would be free to move his neck and head but not from his shoulders down. "There that should hold him until we 'talk' to him." Serana told Sjern, a hint of malice entering her tone. Sjern shook his head. "No torture. He's caught, hurt and paralysed. He'll talk." With that he strode out of the room into his own room. He removed his weapon belt and left it on the dresser beside his bed. Though it was still early evening, he lay down and closed his eyes, tired from the long trip. He felt Serana's eyes on him just as he fell into a deep sleep.

_He was running. Running quite fast, though from what he had no idea. He dodged past rocks and roots of trees all the while sprinting for his life. He stopped just as he came to a large chasm. He looked frantically to the left and right, looking for a log or a bridge that would allow him to cross. Nothing! He heard a rustling sound and turned to face the direction he had run in. Once again, floating there was the being that haunted him every night. Lord Harkon. "Well, well, well." He started, getting closer all the time. "Has the mighty Dragonborn turned into a little rabbit? I thought you were supposed to be brave no? I guess not. I must say I'm disappointed, I expected the Dragonborn from the tales of old. Not some little rabbit from a bandits spit." As he spoke, Sjern's anger levels rose. He could feel his courage returning and the urge to Shout this demon into Oblivion increased until it became too much. Sjern put his right foot forward and chanted "YOL TOR SHUUL!" The gigantic pulse of flames shot forward at Harkon who screamed as they came into contact with him. Sjern ran at the Vampire Lord and tackled him to the ground. He began punching him repeatedly in the face until he saw Harkon's eyes flash red and felt himself become immobilised. Harkon grabbed him by the throat and got to his feet. "Better. Still futile but much better. At least you can tell your ancestors that you put up a fight." He floated towards the edge of the chasm, still holding Sjern up by the throat. "I fear this is your last breath Dragonborn. Use it wisely." Sjern knew he couldn't shout just yet as he had only done so very recently. Instead he opted for the next best thing. He gave a feral growl as every muscle in his body tense and thickened, his arms, legs, torso and head growing thick black fur. His mouth and nose elongated and his fingernails extended into claws. Harkon couldn't hold on to this now four hundred or so pound beast that now faced him and let go. Sjern, now in werewolf form, howled and swatted at Harkon with his huge claws. He raked the Vampire Lord across the face, drawing blood and again across the chest getting the same result. Harkon tried casting a Drain Life spell but Sjern had already leapt onto him and had him on the ground once again. He roared visciously, threateningly, inflicting fear into Harkon before open his large mouth, showing razor sharp teeth perfect for tearing someone's throat out. And that's just what he did. He sunk his teeth deep into Harkon's throat and wrenched them out quickly, taking a large piece of his throat with him. As he rose to his feet he grasped Harkon by what remained of his throat and tossed him over the edge of the chasm. Seeing his lifeless body fall instilled pride and a feeling of victory in Sjern and he did what came naturally to him. He thrust out his chest and roared mightily into the empty lands across the chasm. 'Little rabbit my Nordic ass' Sjern thought, turning away from the chasm and walking back the way he came. _

Sjern woke to the sound of soft footsteps at the foot of his bed. He instinctively grabbed one of his daggers and leapt up from the bed. His eyes still hadn't fully adjusted so all he saw was a figure in the dark. He grabbed the person and tossed him onto the bed, dagger at their throat. As his eyes adjusted he saw that it was Serana he had attacked so readily and he dropped the dagger. "Serana." He said, voice trembling. "Serana, forgive me. I had no idea." She simply smiled and waved it off. "Don't apologise. I've often thought about being thrown into bed by you." She winked as she said this then got up and offered him her hand. Sjern was still processing what she had just said, not knowing whether she was serious or not. He quickly shrugged it off and walked towards the guest room where the Breton lay. "Has our guest woken yet?" He asked, just before entering. Serana nodded and indicated that he should walk in.

_So, hopefully this chapter is a little better than the others. As you can see my literary skills are quite lacking but hopefully my storytelling skills make up for that. I'll be hopefully posting the next chapter tomorrow. I know I'm no J.R.R Tolkien but I try so go easy on me ha. Thanks again to those who submitted OCs and I will be including them soon. Please Review and Favourite if you liked. If not, thanks for giving it a read anyway. Until next time guys! Peace _


	5. Chapter 5

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 1:

Sjern walked into the guest room of Hjerim. There, still immobile from Serana's paralysis spell was the Breton who had broken in to his house and held a blade to his throat. The man's sword was still downstairs where he had dropped it after being launched by Sjern's Unrelenting Force shout. The Breton was dressed in the traditional red and black leather of the Dark Brotherhood and his hood had a face mask which covered his mouth.

"Why did you break in to my home?" Sjern asked him, looking him dead in the eye.

"As Listener of the Brotherhood, I must fulfil any contracts that my mistress gives me." He replied simply.

Not happy with his response, Sjern pressed him for more details.

"I am the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. I am honour bound to keep my mistresses identity a secret. I will die before I reveal her name."

Sjern realised just how important this secrecy was to this man, so he let up on finding out whom his 'mistress' was. Instead he asked for the man's name.

"I hold no real name." Was all the man said.

Up until now, Serana had said nothing at all. She had simply sat on a stool beside Sjern as he talked to the Breton. Now she felt as if she had to help.

"If you do not stop speaking in such vague tones, I will personally make a meal of you myself." Her tone was soft yet menacing and she flashed her two sharp fangs, indicating to the man she was indeed a vampire.

Instead of striking fear into the man however, this seemed to disgust him.

"Vampire scum!" He hissed, spitting at her feet. "Filthy, rotten, disgusting, undead monstrosities the lot of you!" Sjern was surprised at the man's outburst.

"You appear to have a hatred for vampires. May I ask as to why?"

The Breton shook his head in disgust at Serana. "They're nothing but filth and scum. They feed of the unwary and the weak to keep their strength up. They know nothing of true life, lived as a mortal." Serana's expression darkened as he spoke. Her eyes glowed bright red and she had primed a Drain Life spell in her right hand. Sjern put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. It seemed to work as she dispelled the Drain Life spell and her eyes returned to their usual red colour. Confident she would not lash out now, Sjern turned back to the man. "Have you known many vampires in your life friend? Can you truly think this way for all their kind?" Sjern asked.

The Breton nodded slowly, eyes not leaving Serana's face. "They plague our lands, pretending to be one of us. They can never be like us. Never know the fear that their kind inflicts on the innocent and honest." His voice was rising as he spoke, hatred flowing through every word.

Serana gave a dry laugh. "You dare speak of innocence and honest in a profession such as yours? You deal in the shadows. In lies and deception. You profit from the death of those who fall prey to your 'mistress.' You are just as much to blame for the fear in mortal's hearts as my kind are." Though her voice did not rise or tremble, Sjern could feel an aura of anger emanating from Serana. He didn't understand why the words of a cutthroat were affecting her so badly. Then the Breton spoke again.

"We are very different, vampire! I kill and murder because my prey has wronged another in some way. You drink the blood of the innocents to keep the Sun from burning your skin." Though the man's words were not as insulting as before, he could feel Serana's hand twitch beside him as if considering ripping his throat out. He decided enough was enough.

"No more!" Sjern roared causing both Serana and the intruder to jolt. "Serana leave us." He ordered. She looked at him with sad eyes, not knowing why she had angered him. Taking one last look of contempt at the man she strode out of the small room, her cape swishing as she turned. Now Sjern turned to the Breton.

"It is not my intention to hurt you Breton. But if you persist in speaking to my companion in that manner I will see you do not know a day without pain. Are we clear?" The Breton nodded and for once, Sjern could see fear in his eyes. "Now, are you going to answer my questions? I promise you I will ask you to reveal nothing of your order." He could see the man considering this. He knew he could not escape but he also knew that he could be released if he told Sjern what he wanted to know.

"Very well. I will give you my name, where I come from, why I was here and how I got in. I expect to be released after this however." Sjern nodded, assuring him he would be free after he received the information he wanted. The Breton sighed.

"I was not being vague when I told you I hold no name. My parents were murdered when I was only three days old and left no record of any name. I was found in the ruins of my house in Falkreath by a passing scholar of the College of Winterhold. He raised me until his death when I was sixteen. I left the College and began travelling Skyrim, looking for a purpose. Bad went to worse and I ended up begging in the streets of Whiterun. When a guard kicked me one day I used Destruction magic to kill him. I ran for my life and have not set foot in Whiterun since. I was approached one night by a woman in the very same clothing you see me in now. Said her name was Astrid from the Dark Brotherhood. She led me to an abandoned shack where there was a man tied up. Told me he had attracted the wrong sort of attention and that he was to be murdered. She asked me if I wanted to escape my life of poverty, of solitude and of a fugitive. She told me she could ensure a new start, a new family if I killed him for her. Her voice was so persuasive. I burned his face off, you couldn't even recognise him after I was finished. Over the years my new family saw I had a liking of fiery Destruction magic. They gave me my first real name, Infernus, and gave me an Elven Bow of Fire. I was accepted for the first time in my life. My skills grew, I soon began to be able to walk without making a sound, kill with being seen and enter areas that were previously locked to me. Astrid approached me one day, asking if my home had been in Falkreath. I told her it was but no more. She smiled and handed me the Blades weapon you saw in my hand earlier. She told me she had visited there and managed to scrounge up some supplies, including the sword. I enchanted it the next chance I got, with a Fiery Soul Trap enchantment of course, and have used it ever since. As for why I was here and how I got in? Simple, someone was unhappy with you and they gave us a contract for your head. I got in by picking the lock then counter-picking it to relock the door." Sjern was surprised by the story he had just heard.

"I have only one question for you. Why have you been thieving lately? Have you joined the Thieves Guild?" Infernus shook his head.

"I haven't been thieving. I've taken back items of significance from people here. It just so happened my next target was to be you." Now satisfied with the information he received, Sjern called on Serana. When she entered the room he asked her to lift the paralysis spell.

"Sjern…" she started to warn him.

"Please Serana. Anything that happens when you do will fall under my responsibility."

Serana sighed heavily and waved her hand, releasing the assassin.

"Ah! Thank you my friends. Well, friend and _you_." He said, not bothering to hide his disdain for Serana. The look she gave him would have frozen a lesser man to the spot in fear yet Infernus simply looked around and asked "Where is it?" Seeing the look of confusion on Sjern's face he rephrased. "My sword? Where is my sword?"

"Oh! Downstairs I believe. You can retrieve it when you leave and not a moment before."

Infernus nodded, understanding the reasoning behind this. "Then I guess I will take my leave." He held out his hand for Sjern to shake, which he did. "You've shown me kindness today Dragonborn. I shall not forget it." He simply nodded to Serana, no expression on his face and walked out of the room. Sjern looked at Serana, who was staring daggers at him.

"I'm sorry Serana. I wasn't mad at you. Nor was I defending him. I merely wished to find out what he knew." This did little to ease her anger towards him. As soon as she heard the front door close, Serana immediately strode down the wooden stairs. For a moment Sjern thought she was leaving and followed her, intending to hold her down if necessary. Instead when he got downstairs, he saw she was opening the false back panel wardrobe into the secret enchanting/alchemy room. Questioning his sanity, as he was about to enter a hidden room with a female who was displeased with him, Sjern followed her in. Serana was stood there, leaning over the alchemy table, something she always did when she didn't want to talk. She didn't appear to be crying, nor was she shouting at him so Sjern felt that she would forgive him soon. Then she spoke.

"Why was his name and story so important to you?" Her voice was steady, no hint of hatred in it.

"I'm not sure. All I know is it calmed him down and he left without conflict. I immediately warned him not to continue aggravating you as he did. He listened didn't he? Besides, why did you let him get to you? You don't usually heed what others say of your choice."

Now he did see tears. Two or three small ones, rolling down her cheeks as she turned to face him. "Because I don't want to be like this anymore Sjern." She whispered, sadness becoming the dominant expression on her face. "I want a normal life, free from this wretched curse bestowed upon me by my father's foolishness. I want to be mortal, just like you." Now the tears were really falling down her face. Sjern approached her and put his arms around her in an embrace. "You seem to forget milady, I am no mortal myself. I have the blood of a beast inside me. I will admit I no longer sleep the same. I yearn for the Hunt. But I have learned to control my urges as I know you have done yourself. There is nothing wrong with being what you are. You avoid drinking the blood of humans unless it is of a bandit or one of your father's footmen. You do not lust for blood, anymore than I lust flesh. You feel yourself wanting it but you fight it. That does not make you a monster, it makes you strong. You do not need to fix what you are because there is nothing to fix. You are perfect in every way." He heard Serana give a sob and hug him back.

"Thank you Sjern. I know not why you insist on sticking with me." She paused. "But I am glad you have." She looked up at him and smiled.

"It has been my honour Serana." He replied, smiling back. She stepped back so she was no longer in his arms and looked as if she was about to say something when they both heard quite a loud commotion outside. He wasn't quite sure, but Sjern was sure he heard someone shout "The Shadowfang is here!" Looking apologetically at Serana, he drew his Daedric daggers and sprinted for the door.

_I am so sorry that this chapter has taken longer than I promised guys. Again not really the most action packed but hopefully I've improved on my writing technique. If not, feel free to chastise and criticise me as much as you want. So I guess we finally met Infernus who is dovahking's OC and he will be playing a much larger role in future chapters. I realise I am taking a while to get the main story started but I will get to it soon I promise. We'll be meeting our next OC who belongs to Romancehowler in the next chapter so hopefully you guys enjoy. If you liked this then feel free to favourite. If not, thanks for giving this ol' guy a chance. Until next time. Peace _


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 4:

Now outside, Sjern looked around for the source of the cry he had heard. When he couldn't see anything he walked around to Candlehearth Hall Inn to find a large congregation of people outside. _'Probably just another brawl or something.' _And that's exactly what it was. A tall, broad-shouldered Nord man brawling with a rather strange looking Khajiit female. The entire left side of her face was black but the right hand side had small patches of white fur on it. She wore gold hoop earrings in both ears and had short hair in a traditional braid. Her face was contorted with rage but she seemed as if an angry demeanour did not suit her. She didn't bother clenching her hands into fists, opting for her claws to rake the man's body and head. Sjern watched as they exchanged blows. The Nord would swing and miss as the Khajiit leaped out of the way, then she would rush him and quickly slash him four to fives times with her claws before he would strike again. This exchange continued for a while with around twenty or so people watching. _'What a fool.' _Sjern thought. _'She's quite obviously an experienced fighter. And sober. He didn't stand a chance.' _ Sjern watched as eventually the Khajiit wore the man down, dropping him to one knee with a quick slash of her claws.

"I yield!" He exclaimed, trying to protect his head with his arms. "No more! I yield!" The Khajiit female took a step back, never taking her eyes off of him. "Will you leave my friend and I to drink in peace?" She growled, signalling for a tall Dark Elf woman to come over. The Nord nodded, still panting from the beating he received. Satisfied with his reply, the Khajiit beckoned the Dark Elf over and they both walked in to the inn.

"By the Nine!" Sjern heard one man exclaim. "She hardly broke a sweat!" Sjern recognised one of the men as the one who spoke of the female warrior outside of Windhelm.

"I told you, that was the Shadowfang! The way she moved, the way she fought. It's her I tell you!"

No one really paid attention to him. No one except for Sjern that is. He walked over to the man and asked him about the Shadowfang.

"It's that Khajiit female there! A female Khajiit with a black face and white patches on her right side. Fights like Mehrunes Dagon himself were on her heels. Seems like she's friendly enough but cross her and." He drew his forefinger across his neck. Sjern thanked the man for his time, handed him twenty gold and walked towards the Nord man, who was still on one knee on the ground.

"Why were you two brawling?" Sjern asked him, not even bothering with any form of greeting.

"Get lost!" The Nord replied. Not in the mood for any form of resistance from this man, Sjern grabbed him by the back of his neck and lifted him until he was eye to eye with him.

"Do not test me. Why were you and that female brawling?" Sjern asked again, his voice turning harsh.

The Nord man was obviously in no mood to talk as he spat straight into Sjern's face and said "Rot in Oblivion!"

Sjern chuckled and wiped the man's saliva from his face with his free hand. Then he made a fist and drove it straight into the man's gut, causing him to become winded and start spluttering. Sjern dropped him and the man's knees cracked upon hitting the cold stone. The Nord man screamed in pain. Passer-bys began to stop and look at what was happening. Sjern leaned in close to the man's ear and asked again.

"Why were you two brawling? Do not think it wise to refuse me an answer again lest it bring you more harm." The Nord now had tears running down his face as he whimpered

"I told her we didn't accept Dark Elves in Windhelm. She told me to keep walking and leave them alone. I didn't and we took it out here. Please don't hurt me anymore!" Sjern simply nodded, reached into his knapsack and handed the man a potion of healing.

"Drink that, it'll dull the pain and help it heal quicker." Then he opened the door to Candlehearth Hall and walked in.

Although it wasn't always the busiest inn, Candlehearth Hall never failed to have a few customers. Some were regulars and some were travellers, in the city for business or to join the Stormcloaks. But Sjern only had eyes for one customer in particular. The Shadowfang. Picking her out quickly, he walked straight over and pulled up a chair. The Khajiit female raised an eyebrow and said "Can we help you?" Sjern didn't say anything for a minute or two, he just looked at her. Then he spoke.

"Shadowfang." Was all he said, wanting to gauge her reaction. He was not disappointed as she jerked when he spoke.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, dipping her head as if trying to hide.

"Never mind that." Sjern said, still looking at her. "Why do they call you that?"

She didn't reply at first, intently staring at her mead. So Sjern asked a second time.

"Why do they call you Shadowfang?" He spoke in a soft tone, trying to assure her he meant her no harm. She sighed and took another sip of mead.

"It's my family name. I brought dishonour upon my own while in Eleswyr and was outcast. So I took my family name and have used it ever since." Her eyes glistened as she spoke, tears threatening to fall. Sjern felt a strong wave of pity for this female wash over him.

"What was it that you did to bring dishonour to your name?" He asked tentatively. She gulped, as if she could swallow her tears away and said "I refused the advances of our leader, The Mane." Sjern knew only a little of who The Mane was. Apparently, from what he had read, The Mane was a unique Khajiit born under the alignment of the two moons. He was the undisputed leader of the Khajiits and only one Mane could exist at a time. He imagined to refuse the Mane was to be regarded as disrespectful in Eleswyr. _'No wonder she was outcast. That's almost like spitting in the face of Emperor Titus Mede.' _Sjern thought.

"I did not love him though. Not in that way." She explained, exasperatedly.

Sjern nodded, "You loved another didn't you?" His suspicions were correct as she nodded sadly.

"He was a good male. Strong, loyal and brave. He received no punishment. The Mane was not spiteful, nor was he hurt at my refusal. It was mine Clan Mother of my tribe who exiled me on disrespectful grounds. I am no longer welcome in the company of any Khajiit. Even the sugar teeth look down on me." Then she did cry. She put her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Sjern scooted around and put a hand on her back, trying to reassure her that everything was ok.

"Although I know little of your people's traditions, I believe that anyone is welcome anywhere so long as the people there are kind." He stood, deciding it was time for him to take his leave. "Should you ever require a friend, I am living in Hjerim just down the back of Windhelm. Simply knock and ask for Sjern." He turned to leave but she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Sjern?" She asked, not completely sure she heard him right. He nodded,

"That's right. Why?" Shadowfang stood briskly.

"You are the Dragonborn." She said, her tears suddenly stopping and a smile coming to her face. "Far be it from me to propose such a deal normally but." She hesitated. "I would like to offer my sword and claws to you." Sjern looked at her, taken aback by what she said. "I may not look like much but I can wield a sword Dragonborn. I assure you, you will not be safer in anyone else's hands. I do not require any form of support, I have enough gold to look after my own needs and I can be back here in three days after I finish my business in Solstheim. My friend here has been longing to return after completing her studies but no one has volunteered to make sure it is a safe voyage. I offered to escort her and that is why I am here." She spoke so quickly that Sjern had trouble keeping up. He then shrugged and told her that he would consider it.

"I will have an answer for you once you return." He promised, hoping that this would not upset her. Quite the contrary as she shook his hand and thanked him multiple times. She scooped up her mead, downed the rest of it and turned to the Dark Elf. "Whenever you are ready we shall depart." For the first time since they had met, the Dark Elf spoke to Sjern. "I can vouch for this female" She said, her voice was very stiff, leading Sjern to believe she had been, at some point in her life, a mage or scholar. "She is strong, loyal and brave and will gladly leap in to your aid when you are in danger. If I had to choose between half the Imperial Army and her to protect me, I'd easily choose her." Sjern sighed, rubbing his temples with his hand.

"Very well, when you return from Solstheim, visit me in Solitude. Proudspire Manor, just a short walk from the Castle Dour. If you manage to pass a small test I give you now and bring back proof of this test, I will gladly accept your offer of help." He smiled slightly as he spoke, watching her face light up.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said, shaking his hand vigorously. "You won't regret this I promise you." When she finally released his hand she stood up straight. "Now what is the test I must pass?" She asked.

Sjern chuckled. "Bring me back one piece of Stalhrim so I can learn about its properties and you can join me. If you collect more than one piece then you can keep them. I only want one for myself." She nodded and thanked him again for the chance.

"It is I who should be thanking you Shadowfang. If your skills are as good as your friend tells me they are then I will be lucky to have you by my side. I look forward to hearing of your success." He shook her hand once more, nodded to the Dark Elf and took his leave. _'Well, that was unexpected. I hope Serana doesn't hate me for this.' _He thought to himself as he walked home.

_Well there ye have it folks. Chapter four is up. I'd like to thank Dragonswoe for submitting his OC and for his review. Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has read or is reading this story. I know I'm not the greatest writer, I could probably be a lot better but I try. And as long as you guys keep reading, I'll keep writing. _

_I'd like to make a small request to anyone who is thinking of submitting an OC. I'd really love a villainous OC, one who can test Sjern and his friends in this story. If you're OC is a hero then they will most definitely still be included but if you're unsure on if they are good or evil then consider making them evil, just for the purpose of the story. Thanks so much again guys, love you all. Peace _


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 5:

"Serana!" Sjern cried as he entered Hjerim. "I'm back. Where are you?"

No reply. "Serana!" He called again, worry entering his voice. He bolted up the stairs and checked both his own room and the guest room. Nothing. "Serana! Serana where are you?" Sjern cried out, praying to the Nine he'd receive an answer. He ran back down the stairs and into the hidden enchanting/alchemy area of the house. _'She's not here either.' _He thought to himself. Then he saw a note on the enchanting table. Hoping against hope it was from Serana, he scooped it up and began to read.

_To Sjern Volz,_

_You may remember that you received a letter from me approximately three days ago. In that letter, you were warned to surrender our Lord Mehrune's Razor to us at his shrine by this time today. You have quite obviously failed to do so and now you will face the consequences. We are giving you one final chance to surrender Mehrune's Razor to us, or you will receive the vampire's head in a sack. You have a day Dragonborn. One day to return what is rightfully ours._

_Falenth Sdran. _

Sjern immediately crumpled the note and let out a devastating Unrelenting Force Shout at the ceiling, shaking the house violently. He ran as fast as a Sabre Cat up the stairs, donned the Ebony armour he kept in Hjerim, helmet and all, grabbed the Shield of Ysgramor off the wall and his ebony sword, NightHowl from the glass display case. He tied the belt holding his two Daedric daggers around his waist, and then stored Mehrune's Razor in his knapsack and ran for the door.

He barely took one step outside the door when he clattered into someone. Too fuelled with rage to apologise, he got to his feet, prepared to give the person hell for stopping him when he saw that it was Shadowfang. "I am so sorry Dragonborn." She said, bowing her head. "I merely wished to say goodbye before I left." Sjern's expression did not soften.

"That is kind of you, but I am afraid I must go. There are certain matters I must attend to. Farewell and safe journey." He turned to walk away but she grabbed his wrist again, stopping him.  
"Is everything alright Dragonborn?" She asked him.

He yanked his hand from her grasp and said "No, now please I must leave. My friend's life is in grave danger." He took off on a run. _'How could I have been so stupid?' _He chastised himself, as he sprinted out the main gate, barely giving the gateman time to open it.

"Dragonborn!" He heard a voice yell after him. He turned his head and saw her running alongside him.

"What are you doing Shadowfang?" He growled, picking up the pace a little.

"Helping you Dragonborn, as I promised I would. I left a quickly scrawled note to my client saying I would return as soon as I could and took off. If I am to be aiding you in the future, I must learn to be there even on short notice." Sjern felt a strong wave of gratitude for the Khajiit warrior. He nodded in her direction and simply said "Make sure you keep up. There will be no resting or stops." Shadowfang smiled, baring her feline fangs.

"Distance is not a problem for a Khajiit." She said proudly. "I came from Eleswyr to Skyrim without stopping, a short run like this is nothing. What is our destination anyway?" She inquired. Sjern grunted, not wanting to tell her. Thankfully, she took the hint and closed her mouth. Getting to the end of the road, Sjern turned sharply to the right. Unfortunately for him, the road was covered in ice and he lost his footing, his knee slamming off the cold ground. Saying nothing, he got straight back up to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in his left knee, and continued to run, albeit at a slower pace due to his injury. He could feel Shadowfang's eyes on him as he ran. _'I cannot stop' _He thought. _'Not with her life on the line.' _The throbbing in his leg was dying down quickly, allowing him to speed up. It was then he heard it. A mighty bellow from the sky.

"Dragon!" He heard Shadowfang cry. Sjern looked to the skies and saw that she was right. _'No! Not now. Not while Serana is in danger!' _He thought. He kept running, hoping the dragon would simply pass overhead, but it didn't. It landed right in front of him, whipping up a gust of ice and rocks, forcing Sjern to cover his face. "Dovahkiin!" the dragon roared, addressing him by title. Sjern skidded to a halt, directly in front of the colossal beast and drew NightHowl.

"Now is not the time Dragon!" He bellowed. He heard the dragon chuckle.

"You misunderstand Dovahkiin. I was sent here by Paarthurnaax, our great leader, to help you get to the foot of the mountain." Sjern couldn't believe it.

"Paarthurnaax sent you?" He asked the dragon, just as Shadowfang caught up with him.

"_Geh _Dovahkiin. I will bring you to the base of the mountain. I would bring you further but not even a dragon is powerful enough to resist against Lord Dagon." The dragon shook the snow that had gathered off his back and said in his deep voice. "Climb on Dovahkiin and your feline friend as well. I will take you as far as I can." Sjern looked at Shadowfang, who looked like she thought she was dreaming. She looked at him, smiled and said

"What are we waiting for? Come on! I've always wanted to ride a dragon."

She didn't wait for him as she climbed onto the great reptile's back, holding on to one of his spines for security. Sjern thanked the dragon in his own language and climbed up behind Shadowfang. "Dram, Dovahkiin. It is my honour." And with those words, the mighty dragon took to the skies, his powerful wings beating against the frosty wind.

Once up in the sky, the dragon turned to the west and began his course towards the foot of Mehrunes Dagon's mountain. Sjern watched as Shadowfang had the time of her life. She was screaming with joy, arms stretched out wide and eyes closed. "Just wait 'til everyone hears about this! A Khajiit riding a dragon? They'll never believe it!" Sjern couldn't help but manage a small smile at her words. _'I am glad she offered her help. It will certainly make things a lot easier.'_ He thought to himself. Then he leaned forward and shouted "What do they call you Dovah? What is your name?" The dragon snaked his long neck back to look at Sjern, his great black eyes boring into his soul.

"They call me Jundaan, Dovahkiin. Doom King in your mortal tongue." Sjern shuddered. Nonetheless he said "That is a powerful name Dovah. One you bear well." Jundaan said nothing in response, but Sjern heard a guttural growl from him, a gesture of pride in a dragon. Sjern smiled. Then he tapped Shadowfang on the shoulder.

"Shadowfang?" He said, getting her attention. "Tell me more about yourself. We have a little while and I like to know a good amount about each of my friends." He smiled warmly at her. He sat back, leaning against Jundaan's spine.

She shrugged and started talking. "I suppose I might as well tell you about myself. You know my story as far as when I came to Skyrim, what I withheld from you originally was that I have _preoccupied _myself while here. I joined up with the Thieves' Guild, and with the Dark Brotherhood I know right? Typical Khajiit stereotype, becoming a thief and an assassin. But I never stole from those who did not deserve it, nor did I murder anyone pure of heart. I simply took on select contracts. I also joined the College of Winterhold. I only had one friend there though, and once he left I couldn't stand the place anymore, so I left. I wandered through Skyrim for a while, taking on odd jobs, until I came to the city of Whiterun. As beautiful as it was I was there for one reason and one reason only. To join the Companions and help rid Skyrim of unnecessary evils. While there, I _changed_, and not so much for the better either. At first I loved the new me, but as time went on I realised I was just on a destructive path to nowhere. Then you joined up. I kept to myself mostly, staying in the inn rather than Jorrvaskr and only taking contracts that involved killing bandits. Once Kodlak was killed, well it was the same story as the College. I couldn't stay there, it hurt too much inside. So I left and for a while I was in a pretty dark place. I lost control many a time and hurt innocents. I even went as far as Daedra worship. I became so faithful to the Daedra that they even gifted me with some artifacts. Lord Hircine, Lord Sheogorath, Lord Sanguine and Lady Vaermina all gifted me their most powerful artifacts in return for my loyalty." She paused, taking in a deep breath. "I also received the broken pieces of the very blade you now carry in your knapsack. I held no affiliation with Dagon, but one of his most devout followers, a Khajiit named Kharjo, stole the pieces from one of Dagon's Valkynaz' and gave them to me. I looked for ways to destroy them before finally giving up and casting a spell that split the pieces up and scattered them across Skyrim. Kharjo, at first, was displeased, but he eventually left the Mythic Dawn and I left behind all my affiliations to the Daedra, except the artifacts of course, and we made a life for ourselves. Kharjo is a very talented smith, he often works with Balimund in Riften, where we made our home. He made me every piece of armour I wear today." Sjern took a moment to take in her beautifully crafted armour. She wore a strange chestplate (which she informed him was Nordic Carved Armour), a Steel helmet, Orcish boots, but it was her gauntlets that held Sjern's attention. They were crystalline blue, fastened with gold bracers and they looked almost like crafted ice.

"Stalhrim gauntlets." Sjern whispered, finally laying eyes upon the one material that escaped his knowledge in smithing. They were quite beautiful for a piece of equipment. Sjern found himself wondering how the remaining pieces of Stalhrim armour would look. He was quickly snapped out of his revere as Shadowfang continued her story.

"Kharjo is still in Riften, I go there as often as I can. He understands why I travel though, so no problems there. For a while I was a part of the Stormcloaks. I usually wouldn't pick sides, I don't think starting a war just because you hate a race is justified. However, I do believe Ulfric has a right to claim his position as High King. He challenged Torryg in a way that respected Nordic tradition and his army fights to regain control of Skyrim for the Nords. I fought many a time against Imperials before I realised that this war would not be won until a person of great power and significance chose his side." She looked at Sjern as she said this, indicating that she knew he would be the game changer. Sjern cleared his throat.

"I am currently undecided on which side to join. I believe Skyrim should be free from the Thalmor, but it has also flourished greatly under the Empire's control. I have to know that Ulfric will not ruin Skyrim just because he does not like the Imperials. Until either side shows me that they will not slip up in governing Skyrim I will remain neutral in this war." Shadowfang nodded slowly.

"I understand Dragonborn. That is quite noble of you. I can see you truly love your land." Sjern nodded, he did love Skyrim. He had risked his life many a time to save it. He was damned if he'd let some headstrong Jarl like Ulfric bring it to ruin or some Thalmor sympathisers grow in power. He had often been asked why he never attempted to take power himself. _'Perhaps I should.' _He thought briefly. He quickly dismissed the idea. He had no desire for power, he only wanted Skyrim to be safe. There was a long period of time where they simply flew in silence. This was eventually broken by Jundaan informing them that they were just at the mountain and to hold on as he began his descent.

The mighty dragon fell with such speed that Sjern was afraid he would lose his grip and be tossed off. Thankfully he managed to hold on long enough for Jundaan to pull up and land at the base of the mountain.

"Thank you Jundaan." Sjern said to the dragon as he dismounted. He walked around to the dragon's snout and placed his hand on it. "Please take this as a token of my gratitude." Sjern closed his eyes and summoned from within, one of the man dragon souls he had absorbed. Letting the knowledge and power of that dragon flow through him, he channelled it into Jundaan, increasing his knowledge and his strength tenfold. When it was done, Sjern took a step back. He stood unfazed as Jundaan roared into the frosty sky once more before thanking him, wishing him well and then taking off to return to Paarthurnaax. Sjern watched him fly away until he was no more than a speck in the sky. Then he turned to Shadowfang, who was down on one knee, counting arrows in her quiver.

"Seventy-four, seventy-five." She got to before running out. "More than enough to wipe that scum from this realm." She said, smiling broadly. She slung the quiver over her back, picked up her Ebony bow and started to walk up the mountain. Sjern followed just behind her, NightHowl drawn and ready.

"I never did thank you for your help Shadowfang." Sjern said as they climbed. The Khajiit warrior dismissed his thanks with a wave of her hand.

"I told you before, if I want to travel with you, then I must learn to be ready at a moment's notice. It is nothing Dragonborn." Sjern was still surprised by how modest this great hero was. She had survived the majority of the trials he had survived, maybe even more, and she had done it with a broken heart from her exile. However, Sjern said no more, but strode ahead of her as they neared the top of the mountain, where Dagon's shrine lay. Stooping behind a frost covered bush, Sjern whispered his plan to Shadowfang. She smiled and nodded, putting away her bow and drawing a very familiar sword. _'We're here Serana.' _Sjern thought to himself. _'I won't let them hurt you!' _

_So that's chapter 5 finito! I'd like to seriously thank Moth Mouth for submitting the first evil OC for this story! I'm afraid I'm going to have to set a requirement for any other OC's. Sorry guys but from now on, any OCs submitted that aren't evil will not be included. I may still include them at a later stage but I can only take one or two more evil OCs right now. Thanks again everyone who read this story, just over 700 views now guys I never thought I would get this many. You guys rock! Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to have the next up pretty soon. Thanks again guys! Peace _


	8. Chapter 8

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 6:

"Sdran!" Sjern roared at the entrance to the shrine. He held the knapsack containing the Razor at arm's length, NightHowl fully sheathed showing he was willing to approach this peacefully. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Shadowfang, moving silently as she climbed the colossal statue of Dagon, crouching behind one of his massive stone legs. He heard the metal door leading into the shrine creak as it opened, and a creature with a red and black face peeked out. Once he saw Sjern standing there, knapsack in hand, he withdrew back into the shrine, but left the door open.

You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going in there Sdran!" Sjern shouted. "We either do our deal out here or I break this thing and drop the pieces into the ocean!" Sjern could hear voices talking rapidly, most likely considering what he had said. Just as he thought he had pulled a wrong move, the door swung open fully to reveal a hooded figure holding an Elven dagger. He stepped out cautiously, followed by a Dremora Valkynaz, a Dremora Caitiff and….

"Serana!" Sjern cried, rushing forward. The Caitiff, who wielded a simple steel battleaxe and the Valkynaz who wielded a Daedric battleaxe quickly crossed the handles of the weapons in an 'X' formation in front of Serana. The hooded man laughed hoarsely. Sjern heard a cry from above and watched in dismay as he saw Shadowfang fall from her hiding place, thrown from it by another hooded figure that stood tall from their vantage point at the statue's feet, beside the figure stood a male Dark Elf in black leather armour with a glass war axe on his belt.

"Did you really believe we would not expect a counter plan to get out of this with your friend _and _the Razor?" He ran the edge of the blade along Serana's cheek, leaving a small red mark from where it made contact. "We are followers of the great Lord Dagon, he has rewarded our loyalty with the gift of foresight! We can see what you will do, when you will do it and how it will end. You cannot win Dragonborn! Now, surrender the Razor, or watch your friend, the vampire die." He thrust his dagger up to Serana's throat, applying a small amount of pressure to prove he was serious. Sjern hesitated, looking for a way out of this. The hooded man just shook his head and said simply, "Do not even think of trying anything Dragonborn. Remember we see all inside you and your little feline friend's heads." Sjern looked over at Shadowfang, who was still unconscious from her fall. He looked up at the figure that had pushed her, hoping to find something he could exploit. Noticing his gaze, the figure lowered their hood, revealing a very young, grey skinned Dark Elf woman. She had a large enough build, with dark brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail with a few short strands hanging loose. She wore a strange, chainmail suit of armour, with black feathers creating a crown like effect at the back of her head. On her back, to Sjern's disgust, was the skin of a werewolf, head and all, worn like a cape. The Dark Elf smiled evilly and jumped down beside the hooded man, followed quickly by the male.

Striding over to Sjern, her hips shaking almost seductively, she began walking around him. Sjern was sure that she used this to her advantage on many men but he was immune to female advances, having received so many when word got out that he was Dragonborn. He stood rooted to the spot as she sashayed around him, eyeing him up. She put a cold hand on his cheek and ran it down to his scabbard for NightHowl. Sjern simply stood still and did not look at her as she did all of this, keeping his eyes on Serana. The Dark Elf leaned in close and whispered in his ear:

"_So, you are the mighty Dragonborn. I must say I was pleasantly surprised when I first saw you. But now?" _She stepped back from him and spoke in her normal tone which was soft and seductive yet had a tone of pure evil in it. "Now I know exactly what kind of filth you are. I could smell the beast inside you as soon as I got close. You stink of one of those filthy, disgusting werewolves from Jorrvaskr. I'd almost wager you were one of the bastards who killed my people." Sjern looked at her this time, confusion on his face. Then it hit him. _'This bitch is Silver Hand.' _Sjern concluded. He could feel the beast inside him try to escape. He knew he had to keep it under control or he would risk losing Serana.

"You're Silver Hand aren't you?" He growled, his voice dripping with anger. She clapped slowly, as if teasing him.

"Well done Dragonborn. You recognise a member of the group you so violently tried to destroy in cold blood!" Now Sjern was getting mad.

"Cold blood?" He roared. "It was your people who attacked our home, killed our Harbinger, an old man trying to find a cure for his inner beats. It was you who skinned our brothers and sisters to make cloaks for yourselves. You dare call my kind filth? It is you who are filth!" Everyone seemed shocked by this outburst, even the Dremora, except for the Dark Elf standing in front of him. Her mouth curled into a snarl and she struck him on the cheek with the back of her hand.

"You will not dare speak of my family members in such a way, _wolf._" She used the word as if it was the harshest thing she could say to him. Sjern watched as she strode straight back over to the hooded man's side and leered at him. She rested her hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, causing the man to burst into a malicious laughter. He removed his hood, revealing an aged, grey face and coal black hair tied in a bun at the back of his head. He lowered the dagger from Serana's throat and spoke.

"The time for games is now up Dragonborn. My associate here tells me that a hardened killer approaches. You have until he arrives to hand over the Razor, or I will allow him to do as he wishes with your vampire friend here. And he is well known for his _fiery _hatred of her kind."

Upon hearing these words Sjern felt his stomach jolt. _'By the Nines. Could it be him?'_ He thought to himself, suddenly getting fearful.

Summoning all his courage, Sjern said softly, "The Razor stays with me until Serana is set free. Once she has safely reached the bottom of the mountain I will gladly hand over this accursed object" holding up the knapsack as he spoke. The Dark Elf man, who Sjern assumed was Sdran, laughed maliciously again.

"You are in no position to bargain Dragonborn. She is at our mercy and this killer who is fast approaching is more than a match for you. You, your friends and the Razor will all remain here. Of course the Razor will belong to us at that period of time." He said, laughing again. Sjern flexed the fingers of his free hand, itching to draw NightHowl and strike down every single one of the foes in front of him. _'I cannot risk Serana's safety though.'_ He chastised himself. His thought process was interrupted by the female Dark Elf letting out a shrill laugh and pointing to the head of the statue. Sjern looked up and saw the very person he had hoped not to see, his black cloak billowing in the wind as he looked down at Sjern with his burning red eyes. There stood the esteemed Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and the ultimate assassin, Infernus.

_Ok guys, little shorter than the last chapter but I had to leave a little cliffhanger. Infernus is indeed back and he still hates Vampires so this next chapter will be interesting. Thanks again to everyone who read this story and a huge thank you to Romancehowler who gave me a second evil OC who we will meet later and to Raex, who is currently working on the third and final evil OC for this story. So I'm sorry guys but although I will still accept OCs I will not be including them in this story for a long time. Feel free to send your ideas but don't hold your breath in waiting for their appearances in the story immediately. Sorry again guys, but you all seriously rock! Love you al :P Talos guide you. Peace _


	9. Chapter 9

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 7:

*Flashback*

"_You've shown me kindness today Dragonborn. I shall not forget it." _

*Normal time*

The last words Infernus had said to him echoed in his ears. _'The bastard played me like a lute. I should never have let him go!' _Sjern thought angrily as he watched Infernus leap skilfully from the head of the statue to the arm, down to the foot before dropping down behind Serana. He stood there silently, his eyes boring into Sjern. The three Dark Elves in front of him were now laughing louder than ever.

"This is your final chance Dragonborn" They said, as Sjern watched Infernus draw his Blades' sword. "Surrender the Razor or watch her die!" Sdran yelled ecstasy apparent in his voice. Sjern remained completely still, staring straight at Infernus. Then Infernus did something that Sjern did not anticipate. He nodded at him and sheathed his Blades' sword. Then, before anyone could react, Infernus had jumped into the air, over Serana's head, his hands surrounded by silvery flames. He thrust one hand into the gut of the Dremora Valkynaz, burning straight through it. Then he twisted, kicking the Caitiff to the ground before driving his other hand into its throat. So intense was the silvery flame that both Dremora had burned to ashes when they died, their battleaxes clanging harmlessly to the ground. However, Infernus was not finished. He charged at the three Dark Elves, flicking his wrists as he did. Sjern watched in astonishment as he became engulfed in the silvery flames and appeared to have burned into nothing. Then, complete silence. For a moment or two, nothing happened. Then, the Dark Elf who accompanied Sdran and the female started to laugh.

"Looks like he burned himself up." He joked, mocking the great assassin. Then it happened. A burst of silver flame and Infernus was behind the one who mocked him. Infernus leaned in close to his ear and whispered very softly. "Boo." Sjern watched in great amusement as the Dark Elf jumped, swinging his glass war axe around trying to decapitate the assassin who simply disappeared in another burst of flame. Evidently, Sdran decided that enough was enough as he cried out "Lord Dagon! Help us!" Sjern was certain that the Daedric Lord would not assist even his most devout followers. He soon found he was wrong, as several Dremora Valkynaz' materialised in a burst of purple and black light. Sjern drew NightHowl, rushed over to Serana, whose hands were still bound and cut the rope binding them. He helped her to her feet and they both jumped as Infernus appeared beside them in a burst of flame.

"They're getting away!" Sjern roared, seeing the three Dunmer sprint into the safety of the shrine, behind the cover of the Valkynaz.

"Never mind them!" Infernus said, once again summoning the silver flame to his hands. "We've got more pressing problems," pointing to the approaching Valkynaz. Sjern told Serana to hide behind one of the rocks behind them while she regained her strength. Once he was assured of her safety, he turned to the approaching Valkynaz. Only two did not wield their usual Daedric battleaxes, opting instead for a Daedric sword and what looked like a ward spell. Sjern stood beside Infernus, nodded to the Breton and they advanced.

"Stay behind me!" Sjern shouted to Infernus, who immediately got the message. Lowering NightHowl, Sjern took one step more, summoned the great power of the Thu'um and bellowed "FUS RO DAH!" The powerful shockwave that had once rendered the one he was now fighting with unconscious, rushed towards the Dremora. Out of the seven, four were launched off the mountain, one was tossed into the air, landing on its neck with a sickening crack, whereas the other two, who were using the Daedric swords quickly cast their ward spells respectively, greatly reducing the strength of the Shout. They were pushed slightly back but quickly regained composure, hefting their swords and rushing at Sjern and Infernus. They took one each. Sjern ran at his oncoming attacker, slid on one knee under the Dremora's swing that probably would have cleaved him in two and rolled to his feet. He jumped at the Valkynaz, now with his back to Sjern, and thrust NightHowl straight through its spine. The absorb health and shock enchantment pulsed through its body, absorbing some health, warming Sjern's fingers and sending a powerful bolt through its spinal chord into its head. The Valkynaz twitched, let out a blood curdling roar and dropped at Sjern's feet. Kicking the fallen Daedra off of his blade, Sjern turned to where Infernus was fighting. He watched as the Valkynaz swung, missed and watched in confusion as Infernus vanished once again, reappearing behind the Daedra and grabbing it by the sides of the head. Sjern grimaced as he watched the Dremora's head literally explode from the heat that Infernus transferred to its head. As the now headless body of the Dremora fell, Infernus said, in the lightest tone possible, "I love a good cremation, don't you?" Sjern laughed and sheathed his blade. He walked over to the assassin, who was scowling at the impenetrable metal door into the shrine. He clapped him on the back and said "Forget about them. We're all safe now, thanks to you." Infernus simply shrugged at his words and turned away from the door.

"Why did you help us?" Sjern asked him. "You hold a great hatred for Serana's kind, yet you saved her." Infernus turned to look at him.

"I saw how much you cared for her. You threatened the highest ranked person in a guild of assassin's for insulting her. Plus I owed you one for sparing my own life." Sjern nodded. He understood where Infernus was coming from, he _did_ care deeply for Serana, so much he trusted a dragon to bring him to her.

"Thank you Infernus." He said simply, as he walked over to check on Shadowfang, who was worryingly still unconscious. Infernus stood over her body.

"I know this female." He said, kneeling by her side. "Why is she here?" He asked Sjern, his voice rising slightly. Sjern quickly explained how she had realised he was Dragonborn, offered her help following completion of her mission in Solstheim and then how she joined him when he needed her most. Infernus sighed.

"Good ol' Ebonyclaw, always helping others." He quipped, staring blankly at her unconscious form. "Even at the College, when she became Arch-Mage she would go out on the most dangerous missions so the recruits wouldn't have to." Sjern lifted his head.

"She's the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold?" He asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

Infernus nodded, "Aye, and not a bit hot headed was she. Even when I burned my quarters to cinders did she remain my friend. Of course I eventually left due to Tolfdir's death but she refused to let me go alone. It was only when I 'disappeared' to join the Dark Brotherhood did she lose me. Even then she managed to join up and reached the rank of Speaker. I don't think she ever knew who I was though. At least she didn't show if she recognised me or not, she just carried out the special contracts we gave her until the day of her departure." He paused then let out a sigh. "I must admit, it is good to see her again." Sjern looked up to see Serana standing behind him, her face white but silent as she listened to Infernus' confession.

"I would ask a favour Dragonborn." The Breton said.

"Anything my friend." Sjern said readily. Infernus smile slightly, still looking at Shadowfang.

"I would join you in your quests across Skyrim if you would have me. I am quite skilled with all kind of fire, with a blade and I highly doubt you would find a more skilled enchanter in all of Tamriel." Sjern was surprised.

"Why would you join me? You are the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood." He said. Infernus smiled.

"That is true, but you possess a certain _flame_ about you that I admire. You have recruited and reunited me with an old friend and you have _almost _convinced me that not all vampires are bad." The last bit he said looking at Serana who smiled weakly. "If it causes you discomfort to travel with an assassin like me then I will understand but I would hope you can look past that and give me a chance." He finished, looking at Sjern.

For a moment, nothing was said. Then Sjern gave a deep chuckle. "I would be honoured to have you by my side Infernus. Of course I accept your offer." He held out his hand for the assassin to shake, which he did very quickly, little flames dancing in his eyes.

"Thank you Dragonborn, you shall not regret this decision."

_Woo! Third chapter up in one day! Thank you once again to Dovahking for the character of Infernus and to Romancehowler for Shadowfang. Sorry she was knocked out for half the battle but it fit in with the plotline I'm going with. So two OC know each other from a while back and have been reunited. This will be interesting. Next chapter should be up by either tomorrow or depending on when inspiration strikes, tonight. Love all you guys to bits! Talos guide you! Peace _


	10. Chapter 10

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 8:

The sun was setting behind them as the exhausted troupe finally reached Windhelm stables. As it was late, only Ulundil, the proprietor of Windhelm stables was outside, checking on his horses one last time before returning to his house. Although Sjern did not know him as well as he knew others, Ulundil was very friendly towards him, often asking him about his man adventures whenever he managed to catch Sjern walking in. This time however he completely blanked Sjern as he walked by. Although he thought it was odd, Sjern shrugged it off for now, too tired to fret over such a paltry matter. As they approached the main gate, which would usually have opened by now, Sjern heard the rough voice of the gateman shout down.

"Halt! Come no closer to the gate, _Dragonborn, _we will not stand for your kind inside these walls." Sjern looked at each of his companions in turn. _'As if they know why I'm not allowed in.' _He thought, looking back up at the little hut where the gateman resided.

"On whose authority?" Sjern demanded, really not in the mood for anything like what was happening. Then a second voice rang out, a raspy and more feminine voice, much like Shadowfang's.

"On my authority Dragonborn." It said in a raised voice.

"And who might I be speaking to?" Sjern replied, stepping one step closer to the gate. He heard the owner of the voice laugh. Just as he was about to ask who the speaker was he felt Shadowfang's hand on his shoulder, stopping him. She leaned in close and whispered,

"I think I have an idea of who that may be Dragonborn. Allow me to talk to her." Sjern simply nodded and took a few steps back. He could hear the gateman saying something to the unknown speaker in a hushed tone. Then Shadowfang spoke.

"Hello sister." She said her voice saddening. "It has been a while."

Nothing was said for a short while after Shadowfang spoke. Then, more hushed voices, multiple hurried footsteps and finally, the gates of Windhelm swung open.

Sjern counted nearly two dozen warriors in simple variations of armour standing behind the gate. Some wore leather, others wore scaled. Only three of the warriors wore Orcish armour and wielded Orcish greatswords. In the centre of the crowd stood a Khajiit female with light golden fur which almost reminded Sjern of the coat of a Sabre Cat, only a lot cleaner and better groomed. She wore the very same vampire royalty armour that Lord Harkon had worn when not in his Vampire Lord form, steel plate gauntlets, boots made from Stalhrim and, resting on her head as if she were nobility, was a gold and emerald circlet. She had no weapons sheathed at her side, nor any on her back. Yet it was not the armour of Harkon or the Stalhrim boots that Sjern honed in on, but her eyes. He had often heard of people or vampires having red eyes but Sjern had never seen anyone or anything with eyes quite like hers. They were a bright red and shaped like two ovals. What separated them from any other set of red eyes Sjern had previously seen were the slits. They were a pale silver colour and tilted slightly to the left. If it was not for the slits she would have looked harmless, but Sjern was wary of her. She looked evil. Not in the same way that Alduin or Harkon had, but she had an aura of darkness around her and her eyes looked as if she would be willing to gouge out your eyes and then laugh about it later. Once they landed on Shadowfang however, they narrowed even more, she was clearly displeased at the Khajiit warriors presence.

"What are you doing here, filth!" She spat. Sjern expected Shadowfang to have a snappy retort, or at least insult back but instead, she simply sighed.

"You know I was exiled sister." She said weakly. "Skyrim is my new home now." Sjern was shocked. Only a short while ago was this female Khajiit screaming at the top of her lungs happy as she could be, now she sounded as if someone had quite literally drained her of all positive emotion. He could almost feel the tension between the two.

"Your new home?" The golden furred Khajiit jeered, "You don't have a home anywhere, _sister_! You betrayed our great leader, you brought shame to the name of our family and worst of all you didn't even think to apologise to us for what you had done!" Shadowfang flinched, as if the other Khajiit had struck her from where she was standing. Sjern thought he saw tears on her face.

"What would you have had me do? I loved another! Do you know how difficult it is to try and force yourself to love another when you are already in love?" Shadowfang's voice was slowly rising as she spoke. "I guess _you_ wouldn't would you? You always were the perfect little _whore_ of the tribe!" She practically screamed the last bit at her sister who snarled right back. There was a prolonged silence as no one dared move. Then both females rushed simultaneously at each other, the one with the golden fur conjuring up a sword and Shadowfang drawing the glass blade Chillrend from its sheath. They met in midair, sparks flying as the two blades clashed. None of the warriors who had stood behind Shadowfang's sister dared move, afraid of getting caught in the rapid exchange of blows between the two Khajiit. It was almost as if it was rehearsed between the two as neither seemed able to gain any leeway. Shadowfang would swing her sword at her sister's head, who would parry and then stab back quicker than she should have been able to, causing Shadowfang to strafe to the side to avoid being skewered. The attacks were so quick and ferocious that Sjern was surprised that neither had lost a limb as of yet. He turned to look at the group of warriors. Many had fear in their eyes but some, such as the ones wearing the Orcish armour, looked determined. They had their greatswords in their hands and Sjern knew they were simply waiting for a chance to pounce on Shadowfang.

"Can't have that now, can we?" Sjern muttered to himself, slowly drawing NightHowl and walking towards the men in the Orcish armour. Only one of them saw him before he had thrust NightHowl through his chest, severely injuring him. With one down, Sjern quickly removed his sword from the injured man, spun around the second and cleaved his head from his shoulders. Just as he turned to strike the third down he was blinded by a flash of silver light. He quickly shielded his eyes and turned away, hoping the man was similarly blinded. Once the blindness had worn off he could see that his intended target had fared much worse then him as he had Infernus' arm, which was engulfed in the silver flame once again, protruding from his chest. He didn't even have time to scream as Infernus yanked his arm out from his chest and he disintegrated.

"Go help Shadowfang!" Infernus yelled at him, flicking his wrist and becoming swallowed by the flames once again before turning to face the remaining warriors. Sjern stole a quick glance over to where Serana should have been but instead saw that she was only a few places behind him, draining the life out of one warrior while gutting another with her Elven dagger. She saw him looking at her and winked, before leaping over two men's heads and quickly dispatching them with her dagger. Sjern looked around, Infernus and Serana were tearing through the warriors at an alarming pace. Nords, Argonians, Bretons and High Elves alike fell to Infernus' silver flames and Serana's combo of her Drain Health spell and her Elven dagger. Then Sjern looked over to where the two Khajiit sisters were fighting and saw that Shadowfang was not faring too well. Her sister was pushing her back with each swing of her conjured sword until she eventually disarmed Shadowfang. Sjern saw a much smaller flash of black and blue light in the golden Khajiit's left hand as she conjured a dagger which she swiped at Shadowfang with, who barely ducked in time, rolling away from her sister. Just as Sjern was about to rush the armed Khajiit, he saw Shadowfang begin to tremble. The trembling lasted barely five seconds as he watched the Khajiit's arms, legs and head grow in size. Her fur grew slightly lighter and bristles stood up on her back. As she changed, she removed her armour quickly to avoid breaking it in her new form and it wasn't until she was down to her undergarments that she allowed herself to fully transform. Sjern was absolutely shocked. _'She's a damn werewolf too?' _He thought, wondering just how little he knew of this female. He quickly noticed however, that he wasn't completely right. Shadowfang's appearance more resembled that of a bipedal Sabre Cat than a werewolf. Nevertheless it was a frightening sight to see a weakened and disarmed Khajiit fully transform to a hulking beast capable of tearing a man in two. He half expected the now smaller Khajiit to back down instantly. Instead, (and this really worried him) he saw her chuckle. She dispelled her two blades quickly and spread her arms wide.

"You always were the more feral type, weren't you sister?" She said mockingly as she rose about three inches off the ground. Sjern did not immediately see what was happening as he heard the rush of footsteps behind him and turned to find one of the few remaining warriors swing at him. He easily sidestepped and struck the High Elf in the side of the head with the pommel of his sword. Having knocked the Elf to the ground he quickly sliced down, severing his head from his shoulders and causing the stump at the top of his body to start spouting blood. Before he could check on Shadowfang again, one more attacker rushed at him. Sjern sighed heavily. He stepped forward one and released the power of his Thu'um once again.

"FUS RO DAH!" He Shouted, launching the Breton, as well as several small rocks on the ground, through the air. Sjern decided that he would be a lot better off helping Serana and Infernus dispatch the final five warriors before returning to Shadowfang's fight.

He strode towards two Nords, who were standing side by side and tossed NightHowl at one of them. The enchanted blade flew through the air and buried itself in the Nord on the left's chest, leaving him clawing the air in pain. As soon as he had thrown NightHowl, Sjern had broken into a run and tackled the second Nord just after he had watched his ally die beside him. Sjern looked down on the Nord in dismay, watching as he tried to free his sword arm, which Sjern had his knee on preventing him from swinging.

"Such a waste of a young life." He said sadly, as he covered the young Nord's mouth and nose with his hand, stopping him from breathing. A few seconds later, the Nord went limp as he lost the battle for his life against a much stronger and more experienced fighter. Sjern got to his knees, retrieved NightHowl and looked over at the Sabre Cat and its sister. Or what was its sister. Where the golden furred Khajiit had once stood, there was now a creature not unlike Shadowfang's Sabre Cat form. There were, however, a few noticeable differences. The most notable being that this version of a bipedal Sabre Cat had large, leathery black wings, sprouting from its back. It also had a smaller visage which looked chillingly familiar to a Vampire Lord's appearance, but with thick black fur. Finally, although she looked smaller in build, the Sabre Cat Vampire Lord held a glowing red Drain Life in its left hand. When it spoke, its voice was much different to what it had once been.

"Now my sister, you shall experience the true power of the court of Lord Harkon!"

_Ok, not the best chapter I know. Sorry guys but I really wanted to get the build up finished so I can focus on the battle of the beasts tomorrow. Things are beginning to pick up now so hopefully my depiction of battle isn't too cliché or stupid. Thanks again to Romancehowler for the character of Shadowfang and her sister as well as for their respective night creature forms. Also a huge, huge thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. I cannot believe that over 1,000 people have thought 'hey this might be good' and read my story. I seriously love you guys and I will do my very best to keep writing this story to the best of my abilities. Thank you so much guys, I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you! Talos guide you friends! Peace _


	11. Chapter 11

The Heart of the Daedra

By The Grey Knight

"Now my sister, you shall experience the true power of the court of Lord Harkon!"

The Vampire Lord's words hung in the air as the two powerful creatures glared at each other from across the courtyard. _'The calm before a storm.' _Sjern thought to himself as neither creature moved, waiting for the other to strike first. Finally the calm broke as they both roared again, once again giving Sjern a chill down his spine, and charged at each other, Shadowfang bounding on all fours and her sister flying at a great speed. _'The sister must surely have an advantage here.' _Sjern thought, thinking that her ability to fly would give her a much needed advantage. However, just before the two collided, Shadowfang pounced through the air, her thick shoulder smashing into the Vampire Lord's gut as she tackled her sister. The vampire beast let out a grunt of pain as she was slammed to the ground, the immense weight of the Werecat giving the fall much greater force. Despite gaining an early blow, it was evident that the Vampire Lord would not go down so easy. Shadowfang raised an arm, intending to bring it down on her sister's head, but as she swung down, her sister's hand flew up and caught her wrist. This gave the vampire a much needed advantage as Shadowfang was concentrating on forcing her claw down on her sister. Opening her right hand, the Vampire Lord slashed at Shadowfang's midsection, leaving four deep gashes horizontally across her sister's chest. The howl of pain that sounded from Shadowfang was loud enough to wake the dead. The Vampire Lord didn't let up there, pulling her clawed hand back again, she slashed the very same gashes she had made moments before, cutting in deeper and getting an even louder howl from Shadowfang. Sjern wanted to help but he knew doing so could seriously injure Shadowfang, so he simply stood there helplessly and watched as the Vampire Lord slashed again at her chest. _'Come on Shadowfang. Do something!' _He thought to himself, worry building up in him. It was as if she had heard his thoughts and took them into concern, for as soon as he thought that to himself, she growled deeply and lurched forward, tumbling off of her sister's body. Quickly getting to her feet, she charged at her sister, who had only gotten to her knees, and slashed at her rapidly with her claws, raking them along her cheeks, her stomach and her arms. Now it was her sister's turn to scream out in pain as Shadowfang's long claws dug in deep. Just as Shadowfang seemed to be winning, her sister transformed into a group of bats and flew a few metres away from her. Once she was fully formed again, she cast the glowing red Drain Life spell in her left hand at Shadowfang. Without even thinking about the consequences of his actions, Sjern rushed forward and allowed the spell to hit him. His throat tightened, his heartbeat started to slow and his vision blurred as soon as the spell came into contact with him. He dropped to one knee but refused to move out of the way.  
"Go Shadowfang!" He shouted, pain etched deeply onto his face. "Get her now while the chance is there!"

He heard a loud growl, heavy footsteps and a scream of pain. He felt his throat loosen up again, his heartbeat slowly returned to normal and his vision became less and less dark. He looked up slowly to see Shadowfang swiping viciously at her sister, causing her to dart backwards each time. He had given Shadowfang an opening and by the Divines she had taken it. Due to her Sabre Cat form, she tired much slower than normal, allowing her to press the attack without breaking stride. When she finally stopped swinging, Sjern saw her legs tense, as if she was getting ready to pounce but her sister had other ideas. Beating her powerful wings, she rushed forward, grabbing Shadowfang by the waist as she did so. Holding her sister tight to her, she flew towards one of the city's walls, not decreasing her speed in the slightest. Then, just as it seemed like both sisters were to crash headfirst into the wall, she released Shadowfang and quickly swerved up slightly, stopping herself. Shadowfang was not so lucky. She was flung through the air and crashed headfirst into the stone brick.

As she fell in a heap at the base of the wall, her sister flew forward quick as a flash and slammed her shoulder into the wall, causing it to shake. Gliding backwards, she repeated the process, causing the already shaking wall to shake even more violently. However, as she glided back to slam into it again, there was a flash of silver in front of Shadowfang, followed by a burst of flame streaking towards the vampire who screamed in pain as the hot fire hit her skin. Standing there defiantly was Infernus, both hands completely covered in silver flames, a furious look on his face.

"Get away from her you undead scum!" He proclaimed. Taking a step forward, he cast another fire spell at the Vampire Lord who flew to the side to evade it. Infernus would not let up however, as he cast two more fire spells in quick succession, one narrowly whizzing past the vampire's head, the other connecting with her chest. Both arms now fully ablaze, Infernus cast spell after spell, his accuracy improving each time. The vampire now on full retreat, large scorch marks forming on her fur, she tried casting her Drain Life spell but was quickly stopped by a smaller hand grabbing her by the wrist and wrenching her back. Serana, who now had just her Elven dagger out, drove the golden blade deep into the vampire's gut, causing the vampire to scream even louder in pain. Sjern had just drawn NightHowl, finally deciding to enter the fray, when the vampire let out a wail and transformed into the cloud of bats once again, whizzing past Serana. Unfortunately for Serana, just as she did this, Infernus had fired a charged fireball at the vampire. The large sphere of flame shot towards where the vampire had been, and collided with Serana.

"NO!" Sjern howled, seeing his best friend crumple under the power of the spell. He rushed to her side, not thinking about the vampire who had just materialised a few feet away from him, and dropped down beside Serana. Her eyes were closed and she had a large black mark where the spell had connected but she was breathing. _'Thank the Nine!' _Sjern thought to himself, slight relief washing over him. Just then, he heard Infernus grunt in pain. He bolted to his feet and spun around, just in time to see the Vampire Lord withdraw her right hand from Infernus' chest, which was now soaked in blood. His anger getting the better of him, Sjern rushed at the Vampire Lord, drawing NightHowl as he charged, and slammed his shoulder straight into her. What should have knocked her back were she still a Khajiit, only caused her to stumble backwards, causing her minor inconvenience at most. He stepped back and thrust NightHowl towards the creature's throat but failed to connect. The vampire merely flew to the side before rushing him and striking him on the side of the head with her left hand. As he crashed to the ground, he heard the vampire laugh.

"Four brave heroes and still you cannot best me!" She cackled. She raised her hand, readying herself to strike the death blow when she was tackled by a mass of fur. Shadowfang had gotten to her feet, saw what was happening and charged at her sister. This time however, instead of taking her to the ground, she lifted her sister by the throat, holding on to her left hand to prevent her from directing the Drain Life spell at anything but the wall across the way.

"You- you think you are strong?" The vampire choked, gasping for air. "You do not know the meaning of the word! Soon our master's plan will come to pass. The Great Gate shall open and He shall enter Nirn once again!" Now she was laughing, or trying to laugh as Shadowfang tightened her grip. "You- cannot win sister! Whether- or not you have" she grunted "The mighty Dragonborn. Not even he- can stop us!" She gave one final groan before lifting her feet and kicking Shadowfang in the chest, right where her wounds were. Sjern watched as the Vampire Lord beat her powerful wings and flew into the night sky, leaving a very battered foursome behind. The last thing Sjern saw before his vision went completely black was Shadowfang turn back to her Khajiit form and collapse.

_He was running again. The same landscape flew past him as he ran. Something was different this time though. This time he was the one doing the hunting. He looked straight ahead at his prey, Lord Harkon, flying as fast as he could away from him. It was the same chain of events as before. They ran through a small forest, ended up at a cliff edge and Harkon mocked him. Only this time, he seemed certain that Sjern was going to die. The dream blurred as the scene changed and Sjern found himself in the Castle Volkihar dungeon, where the human cattle were kept. A door slammed somewhere nearby and Sjern could feel the chains binding his arms and legs tighten. To his surprise, in strode the same golden furred Khajiit they had fought just moments ago, followed by a sight that made his heart drop. Serana was right behind her, her eyes gleaming brightly in the torchlight. The Khajiit came to a stop, just inches from his face and looked down at him. "Pathetic." She said, looking back at Serana who nodded, an evil smirk on her face. "And to think Milady, I once thought I cared for him!" Serana cackled, throwing her head back. The Khajiit soon joined in on the laughter as Sjern's heart broke right there and then. He dropped his gaze to the floor, refusing to look at his captor's faces. He could hear the soft sound of the Khajiit's breathing as she continued to stare at him. "Tell me Dragonborn. Just how did you ever believe that nobility such as Serana would ever fall for a pathetic, weak little being like you?" Sjern said nothing, refusing to give her the satisfaction of an answer. This merely caused him to receive a blow to the side of his face. "Answer her, filth!" Serana ordered him yet he remained silent. For a little while there was silence, then Serana spoke again. "So you think by staying silent you are brave?" She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "You will soon realise just how grave a mistake that will be." Sjern looked up in time to see Serana draw her hand back to strike him once again. She swung and he shut his eyes, waiting for the blow. _

Sjern bolted upright, his face was drenched in sweat and he had tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _'I cannot go on like this!' _He thought angrily. _'Soon I will be afraid to sleep at all!' _He rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision and saw that he was in his bed in Hjerim. His head was throbbing and his back hurt but he was too relieved to be safely home. He lay back down, turned onto his side and nearly jumped out of his skin. Lying there, fast asleep and mere inches from his face, was Serana. She still had the large scorch mark on her face, but it had reduced greatly in size. She lay on her side, one hand under the side of her head, the other tucked under the sheepskin blanket of the bed. Sjern knew he should be delighted that she was safe, yet he couldn't take his mind off the dream he had had. He knew Serana would never betray him like that and still he could not look at her without hearing that awful laugh she had given when she said she no longer cared for him. He pushed the thought from his head for now, deciding it best not to dwell on it. He turned around in the bed, swung his legs out and stood up. Thankfully he was fully clothed in his green tunic and beige pants. He rubbed his eyes once more before sauntering downstairs. Once he was down the stairs, he saw Infernus sitting at the long table that took up a good portion of the front room. He was eating a small slice of cheese along with a piece of bread and was reading a large leather bound book. When he looked up from the book he saw Sjern and greeted him before swallowing the bite he had taken and saying

"You're only the second of us to wake. Ol' Ebonyclaw and your friend are still asleep, their injuries are quite severe." Sjern sat down opposite the Breton, grabbed a plate, a slice of cheese and some bread.

"How are they exactly? Will they recover?" He asked, biting into the cheese. Infernus sighed and looked at his plate.

"Serena will recover quickly. I suspect she'll be up and about within the day." He paused to look at Sjern before continuing. "Ol' Ebonyclaw _should_ be fine but she took a beating. Even if she managed to win, she still took a good bit of damage. She might take longer to recover." He shrugged, "Then again she was in her beast form, that could reduce the amount of damage she took but I doubt it. The best thing we can do now is let them rest. No more adventuring for a while for those two. You ever need assistance in a matter you come to me." Sjern knew it would be no good to argue. He wasn't even intending on going adventuring for a while anyway. He had had enough fighting in the past few days to last him for a while now. Instead he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Any idea what the vampire meant when she said 'the Great Gate shall open'?" Sjern asked him, hoping he could shed some light on the matter. Infernus sighed again, looking back down at the thick volume in front of him.

"I've been reading up on ancient evils the whole morning. So far the only mention of a Great Gate I have found is the Great Gates to Oblivion. I seriously doubt they'd be that mad or resourceful though. Summoning one of those things costs you a hell of a lot. You'd need the blood of one of the Divines, a Daedric artifact, a Great Welkynd Stone and a Great Sigil Stone. A Daedric artifact is by far the easiest to obtain, any of the others? You'd want to be in personal conta….." He trailed off, a strange look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Sjern asked him, not knowing why he had trailed off.

"You'd need to be in personal contact with a Daedric Prince. Don't you see? Harkon and his family were gifted by a Daedric Prince right?" Sjern nodded, still unsure of where he was going with this. "But what if, bear with me now. What if Harkon remained in contact with Molag Bal?" Infernus' spoke quickly as if he had swallowed moon sugar.

"Harkon is dead Infernus. I watched him die myself." Sjern assured him. Infernus was not convinced however.

"And what did that Khajiit female say? _'Now my sister, you shall experience the true power of the court of Lord Harkon!_'? What if she is now the leader of the vampires? What if she, upon hearing of his death, swore vengeance on the land of the one who killed her master? I was not there when you fought Harkon, I know not how powerful he was but the fact remains that you and Serana managed to defeat him together. Last night, four of us could not stop her from escaping. I don't know what you think but to me it seems that she has far surpassed her old master in terms of power." Sjern did not say a word. _'He has a point. If it were not for Shadowfang's intervention, we would al be dead. Harkon was strong but we beat him with half the people who fought her last night. Maybe she is doing all this for vengeance.' _Sjern sighed and got to his feet. Walking towards the front door, he grabbed his thick fur coat and unlocked the door.

"Where are you going?" Infernus asked him, getting to his feet as well.

"To have a talk with the only one who can possibly shed light on this." Sjern replied before walking out the door, closing it tightly behind him.

_I'm so sorry this took longer than usual guys, I'm not the best at writing battle scenes. Hopefully it's up to par with others you have read but if not I apologise. _

_So we met Shadowfang's sister, they fought and very nearly died from it. I just want to point out that I realise I have made Shadowfang look weak so far but her sister IS pretty damn powerful. She managed to almost kill her if it weren't for trickery. So hopefully this chapter is well liked, again I apologise if it's not up to standard. I'd also like to thank Romancehowler again for the characters of Shadowfang and her sister, and I'd like to thank Dovahking as well for the character of Infernus. I'll be hopefully introducing the character submitted by Raex in the next chapter but if not it will definitely be the chapter after that. Thanks again for reading and sticking with me guys. Talos guide you! Peace _


	12. Chapter 12

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 10:

"Dovahkiin, it has been a while since you last visited me. Is something wrong?" Sjern sighed as the old dragon spoke to him.

"There is Paarthurnaax. Just last night, myself and three others, one being a pure blood vampire, another being the Listener for the assassins' guild and the third being a Werecat, fought a very powerful Vampire Lord. I have fought a few vampires in my time, I even managed to defeat Lord Harkon, Lord of all vampires with the help of his daughter Serana. But last night, all four of us fought her and yet she still managed to defeat us. So my first question is, is it possible that Harkon could have harboured this young Khajiit, hiding her from view until the day that she would be needed? Could she have, in her grief for Harkon, have escaped and sworn vengeance upon me?" He knew that if anyone could advise him on this situation, it would be Paarthurnaax.

"Hmm, the question you put to me is not an easy one to answer Dovahkiin." Paarthurnaax replied, his deep voice full of thought. "To answer your question on if I believe this to be so, I think no. Harkon was many things but he would never have hidden one more powerful than himself. He would have had her killed or imprisoned. Perhaps she is resentful, not towards you, but towards your companion, the daughter of Harkon. Perhaps she is looking for revenge upon Harkon's family, instead of his killer." Sjern gave this some thought.

"It is a possibility. However she kept raving on about the power of the court of Harkon. Would that not suggest that she was among his inner circles?" He was not trying to undermine the dragon, far from it. He was simply trying to make sense of a bizarre situation.

"Perhaps." Was all Paarthurnaax said. "I cannot say for certain where this being comes from, nor can I deduct why she seems to hold a hate for you, but things often reveal themselves in due time Dovahkiin. We need only wait and see." Not entirely satisfied with this answer but knowing better than to argue with a dragon, Sjern let it be.

"Very well. The answer to my second question is a lot more obscure. Just before she escaped, she said something about her master returning and the great gate opening. Does any of this sound familiar to you?" Sjern asked, hoping Paarthurnaax could shed some light on the matter. To his surprise and shock, the ancient dragon lifted his head to the skies and gave a roar of anguish.

"Are you sure she said these exact words Dovahkiin?" He asked. Sjern nodded and Paarthurnaax's head drooped. "I had hoped this day would never come to pass. This is not something I can tell you myself Dovahkiin, but something you must witness for yourself. Do you still have the Elder Scroll?" Sjern nodded. Since he had to go to such trouble to obtain it, he thought it best to never let it out of his possession. "Good." Paarthurnaax rumbled. "Place it before me." Sjern did as he was told, leaving the Scroll at his feet. "Step back Dovahkiin, lest this go terribly wrong." Paarthurnaax began to hum, his long throat vibrating as he did. For about a minute nothing happened, then the Elder Scroll floated into the air and Paarthurnaax began to Shout. The Elder Scroll flashed red then blue then green before dropping harmlessly to the ground once the old dragon had ceased his humming. "Take it and read Dovahkiin." He instructed. "I have guarded this secret since I was barely an adult Dovah." Sjern walked forward and picked up the Scroll. Though it was smoking, it was not even remotely warm. Sjern stepped back from Paarthurnaax and opened it for the third time in his life, the bright light from the Elder Scroll's power blinding him as it let him revisit a past period in time.

_He was standing in a large circular stone room. Behind him he could hear the clanging of swords hitting each other. Turning on the spot, but still unable to move, Sjern watched as a tall, broad-shouldered Orc, wielding an old fashioned Elven longsword with Dwarven armour covering his torso, arms, legs and feet, fought against a Dremora Valkynaz, wielding a Daedric claymore. "You cannot hope for victory here mortal!" The Valkynaz grunted, blocking the Orc's attack again. The Orc let out a powerful war cry, striking at the Dremora again and again, each time forcing it back a step or two, until they were in the middle of the room. It was clear to Sjern that the Orc warrior was extremely skilled, despite him using weapons of lower quality. The Valkynaz, although at the top of the Dremora chain of command, was clearly fighting a losing battle. That is until a Dremora Kynreeve entered the room, a Daedric bow in hand. It was walking slowly, so its aim would not be interrupted as much, before stopping a few metres away from the Orc warrior who had not yet seen him. The Kynreeve loosed his first arrow, which whizzed across the room before burying itself in the Orc's lower back. Sjern thought that the Orc would surely fall or falter as it did but he didn't. He simply swung once more at the Valkynaz before kicking him away and turning to the Kynreeve, which had already had another arrow aimed at the Orc. The Orc warrior cried out "For Skyrim!" before rushing at the Kynreeve, his sword raised. The Kynreeve seemed to panic as its next arrow missed the Orc completely. Just as it reached for another arrow, the Orc warrior had covered the ground between them and thrust his blade deep into the Dremora's chest. Removing the blade from the Dremora's chest, the Orc spun on the spot, swinging the blade as he did before using his momentum to lop off the Dremora's head. Kicking the severed head across the room, the Orc warrior turned back to face his original foe. Sjern had wondered why the Valkynaz had not tried to attack the Orc from behind but now he saw why. The Valkynaz had gotten down on its knees, a strange large red, orange and black orb in its hands and was chanting. He was chanting so fast that Sjern could not make out what he was saying until the very last few words. "Through the sacrifice of this Great Stone, I set in stone, the opening of the Great Gate and the end to all mortal life in Skyrim! From the ashes of the mortals, we shall build our armies and claim control of Tamriel! Let it be so that he who gathers the required pieces and returns them to this place shall be revered and honoured when our time of anarchy arrives. We will not fail! We will show no mercy! We shall reign supreme!" The Valkynaz cried out one last time before the orb in its hands shone brightly and then, it simply vanished, leaving the Orc warrior standing there, his sword still drawn and the Valkynaz still on its knees. The Dremora closed its eyes as the Orc howled and ran forward, swinging his sword, the Elven blade slicing through the neck of the Dremora. _ _The scene before Sjern changed. Now he was standing in a large council room. 'This must be the council chambers in the White-Gold Tower' he speculated, revelling in its beauty. Then, two figures walked in. Sjern recognised one as the Orc warrior from the first vision, however now he was in a fine gold trimmed green tunic and brown pants with light brown shoes. He was walking alongside a very important looking High Elf in robes of red. Not a word was said until both were seated in one of the high back chairs each. Then the High Elf spoke. "Now, what was it you wished to speak to me about Champion?" The Orc sighed, and then said in his deep accented voice, "You no doubt heard of the Oblivion Gate that opened over in Skyrim? Well when I reached the top, the Keeper was a Dremora Valkynaz. But this one was different. His prowess in battle was just the same as his brethren but after I kicked him away from me to kill the Dremora archer, he got down on his knees and started chanting. He said something about in the future, a Great Gate shall be opened and the Dremora free to take Skyrim and when their armies rise they will take all of Tamriel. That they will not fail or hesitate. It may be nothing but he held a Sigil Stone in his hands as he chanted. I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation." The High Elf studied the Orc's face. Then he sighed. "Jar'mey, this news you bring before me is not often heard of. What I believe you witnessed, was the creation of a prophecy. Not just any prophecy, the prophecy which could bring about our ultimate destruction. I believe for now we are safe enough, but should anyone ever find out about this….. well you see where I am coming from. Have you spoken of this to anyone else?" The Orc, Jar'mey, shook his head. "Nobody but you Potentate. I would not dare reveal this information anyone else." The High Elf nodded in satisfaction. "Good, that is good." _ _Once again the scene changed, this time Sjern stood in a darkly lit yet beautifully decorated bedroom. Lying on the bed was an older version of the High Elf from the previous vision. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully until a slight noise woke him. He sat bolt upright and looked around, reaching for the knotted wood staff at his bedside. "Who's there?" He whispered into the dark. When he received no reply he seemed to be relieved. He leaned his staff against the bedside dresser and lay back down. Yet before he could even close his eyes to return to sleep, his door slammed open and two Thalmor ran in, their Elven swords already drawn. They both ran to opposite sides of the bed and positioned their blades at the old Elf's neck. Then a Thalmor wizard walked in. He had peachy coloured skin and a small grey goatee. He wore the usual black Thalmor robes, with the gold trims, and boots. When he spoke, his voice told Sjern he meant business. "Ocato of Firsthold." The wizard began. "You are hereby charged with withholding valuable information from the Thalmor. You will release this information now or you shall be subject to permitted use of force." The High Elf started to breathe heavily before whispering hoarsely, "I know not of which you speak Thalmor. I have faithfully served Cyrodil for as long as I have been Potentate." At his words, the Thalmor wizard looked ready to explode. "Do you not recall the information you received from the Champion of Cyrodil, Jar'mey, many years ago? The prophecy that details the end of Skyrim and later Tamriel?" Recognition finally dawned on the High Elf, Ocato. "Ah… the Dremora prophecy." He paused, grunting slightly in discomfort. "I saw no reason to trouble anyone with this information, nor did Cyrodil's esteemed Champion, who has resided in Skyrim for the past few years, ensuring the Dremora do not carry out their threat. We have nothing to fear." Now the Thalmor wizard really did explode. "It is not for you to decide what is best or not best to withhold from the Thalmor! We warned you many years ago that any further impertinence would result in your 'resignation', Potentate." The wizard sighed deeply, a lightning bolt spell in both hands. "We hereby accept your resignation, Potentate and we wish you luck in your new placement." The wizard stepped forward and thrust his hands in front of him, casting one of the single most powerful lightning bolt spells that Sjern had ever seen. The spell hit Ocato in the chest, he convulsed for a few seconds, thousands of bolts of lightning sparking around him brightly. Then, with a final cry for help, the old Elf died. The Thalmor wizard began to say something to the two other Thalmor but Sjern was already on his way out of the vision. A large white flash blinded him and he slipped into unconsciousness. _ "Dovahkiin are you alright?" The deep voice sounded friendly and yet Sjern could not seem to place it right away. He tried to open his eyes and see who it was but found that they were too heavy. Then he remembered with a jolt what the Moth Priest Dexicon had said about the Elder Scroll's side effect of blindness. Just as he was about to scream out he heard the same deep voice. "Fear not Dovahkiin. The blindness will only last for a very short while. Your vision will return within minutes." Even though he could not place the voice it reassured Sjern. If he was captured then his hands and mouth would be bound and he could sense any immediate danger around him. So he stayed on the ground and waited for his vision to return. "What happened to me?" He asked, hoping the owner of the voice was still present. "Upon opening the Scroll, you were encased in a strange cocoon of energy. Not even I could get past it. Your eyes were shut and your hands clenched, then just moments ago, the cocoon shattered and you fell to your knees. I do not know what it is you witnessed Dovahkiin, but I do know that it could be potentially dangerous." Then it hit him. _'Paarthurnaax. That's who is speaking to me. Why could I not remember him though?' _Sjern thought worriedly, praying the Scroll did not affect his memories. Finally, after what felt like an hour, his vision slowly returned. At first everything was blurry and Sjern's head swam, but after a moment or two, Paarthurnaax, the thick snow and the peak of the mountain came into focus. Sjern got shakily to his feet and held his head in his hands. Although his vision had returned, he still had an extremely sharp pain in his head. The old dragon watched him as he groaned in pain, still holding his head. Thankfully he said nothing as Sjern struggled to cope with the pains. Then, without meaning to, he Shouted. "FUS RO DAH!" The Shout echoed throughout the quiet mountaintop before settling down and leaving Sjern in even greater pain. Still Paarthurnaax said nothing, as he watched the great hero who had taken on so much in his life, writhe around from an unknown pain. "Get out of my head!" Sjern roared, both anger and pain set deep in his voice. Then, the pain suddenly stopped and he could think clearly again. His head still throbbed slightly but he could withstand that. "Thank the Divines." Sjern whispered, dropping back down to his knees. The last thing he felt was himself falling onto his side before he closed his eyes and drifted off into nothingness. _Hello again guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a few days but I've been really busy with school and stuff. Also this chapter is more of an explanation chapter than anything else, there's very little action in it. If you guys are wondering who Jar'mey is, well he was my Oblivion character, my very first one so I said I'll use him as the witness to the prophec_y. _Hopefully this chapter is written well enough that you can get the gist of the story now but if not I'll rewrite it depending on reactions. I'll hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow so I'll see you then guys. Talos guide you! Peace _


	13. Chapter 13

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 11:

_Sjern awoke once again in Castle Volkihar dungeon, still bound by the chains. For some strange reason though, his legs were free to move. Sjern looked to his right and found that he was not alone. Bound beside him was a Wood Elf with bronze hair and slightly lighter skin. He was lean and muscular but not completely ripped. If Sjern had to guess, he would have said the Wood Elf was an archer. _

"_Mmph" Sjern said, hoping to wake the unconscious Wood Elf. _

"_Mmph!" He repeated, raising the noise of the sound slightly. _

_Just as he was about to make as much noise as he could, he heard a door open. Once again, as before, in strode the Khajiit female and Serana. This time however, they were accompanied by a female Dark Elf. _

"_Aldrysa, check on our thieving friend here." The Khajiit said, indicating the Wood Elf. _

_The Dark Elf, Aldrysa nodded and walked over to the unconscious Elf. Lifting his head by the chin, Sjern thought she would simply report that he was unconscious. Instead, she reached back and slapped him hard across the face. The poor Wood Elf woke with a start, his eyes opening. Although they were captive, Sjern couldn't help but notice his fellow captive's eyes. They were completely golden, not a hint of any other colour. They seemed almost spooky in a way and Sjern wondered how anyone could end up with such strange eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by the female Khajiit's voice. _

"_And of course we cannot forget our esteemed prisoner, the one true and mighty Dragonborn, can we? Aldrysa? Would you care to do the honours?" She said, a malicious tone to her voice. _

_The Dark Elf leered at him, before walking towards him and smacking him as she did the Wood Elf. The blow hurt Sjern's cheek but, unbeknownst to the Dark Elf, she had loosened his gag slightly. If he could just get the gag out of his mouth. _

_The Khajiit had begun to say something, when she noticed Sjern's mouth moving strangely. Looking a little closer, she realised he was loosening the gag in his mouth. "NO!" She screamed lunging at him, but it was too late. Sjern had gotten his mouth free and looked up at the iron hoop that his chains connected in. Summoning the power of the Thu'um, he Shouted with all his might. "IIZ SLEN NUS!" The Ice Form Shout echoed within the walls of the dungeon as it turned the hoop to brittle ice. Sjern wrenched his arms down, ripping the chains that bound him from the ceiling. Just as the Khajiit swung for him, he ducked, spun and smacked her in the back of the head with the thick iron chains, causing a large indent in the Khajiit's head and knocking her clean out. Although he had not removed the shackles around his wrists, the chain had split in two when he had wrenched it from its fastening. Sjern now had two deadly chain whips at his disposal. _

_Turning to face the female Aldrysa, he clapped his hands together forcefully, causing the chains to lash wrap themselves around the Dark Elf's neck. Tightening the chains around her neck as he walked forward, Sjern dug his knee into the Dark Elf's back, causing her to cough and choke violently. _

"_Get down on the ground!" He roared at Serana, whose eyes were filled with fear. Her legs shaking, she did as she was told and lay face first on the ground. Despite his reluctance to hurt her, he knew this was not the real Serana. He dragged the Dark Elf over to the trembling Serana before stamping down on the back of her head, rendering her unconscious. With two down and one captive, Sjern turned his attention to the Wood Elf, who had watched on in amusement as Sjern took down three powerful women in a matter of seconds. _

"_Not too bad Dragonborn." The Wood Elf commented, still smiling. "Now if it is not too much trouble, can you get me out of these chains?"_

_Sjern grunted, removing the chains from Aldrysa's neck. As the Dark Elf fell to the floor, clutching her throat, Sjern swung one of the chains back and brought down on her head. He was not sure if he had killed the Elf or simply knocked her out. Either way, she was no longer a problem. Walking over to the Wood Elf, he cast a simple Flames spell on the fastenings for the Wood Elf's chains on the ceiling. After about a minute of unrelenting heat, the fastenings shattered and the Wood Elf was free. _

"_Ah!" He exclaimed, rubbing his sore shoulders. "That's a lot better thanks!" And with that, he bolted, leaving Sjern standing amidst three fallen bodies. He tried to run after the Wood Elf but he felt himself being pulled back as the scene faded around him. _

Sjern opened his eyes slowly, his head throbbing. He expected to be greeted by the harsh conditions of the peak of the Throat of the World, instead he woke in his warm bed in Hjerim with three very familiar faces at his bedside.

"Sjern!" Serana exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth. "You're awake! Thank goodness I was so worried." She looked as if she had been crying and had gotten little or no rest. It was then Sjern remembered she was unconscious the last time he had seen her. _'When _was_ the last time I saw her?'_ He questioned himself, doubting his own memory. Her face was much whiter than usual and she slouched a little, something she never did. Her eyes were sad yet pleased at the fact that he was ok and the scorch marks from Infernus' attack were all but gone. Sjern smiled at her concern and assured her that he was ok.

"Ok?" Infernus quipped. "When Paarthurnaax told the Greybeards to call on us, by the time we got there you were convulsing like a fish in a fire! You were lucky we got to you when we did!"

Upon hearing this, Sjern became fearful. He did not want to think about what would have happened if they had not gotten to him in time. Instead, he tried to sit up in the bed but immediately felt three pairs of hands shove him back down.

"No way are you getting up already Sjern!" Serana exclaimed. "You have to rest up!"

Sjern sighed angrily. "I'm fine Serana. I don't need rest, there's no time for that. We have to find your sister Shadowfang, if we don't I shudder to think of the consequences." Upon seeing the quizzical looks on their faces, Sjern quickly explained what he saw from reading the Elder Scroll. His three comrades' reactions did not disappoint. Serana gasped audibly, Shadowfang began to bite her claws and Infernus scowled. Jumping out of the bed before anyone could react, Sjern stretched and rolled his shoulders, feeling the satisfying crack as he did. He strode out of his room and over to the second mannequin in the house.

Taking the battered old Blades armour he had used up to and during the fight with Alduin, Sjern donned his old armour for the first time in months. Surprisingly, it still fit pretty well. Taking his fabled sword, the one blade that all songs had him wielding, BattleSong, an enchanted Blades Sword. Unbeknownst to all, it had belonged to Aela the Huntress following her initiation into the Blades. Sjern had taken it following an incident he had tried very hard to forget.

"I've never seen that one before." Serana said curiously, walking over to him. "When did you obtain it?"

Sjern sighed sadly. "It belonged to….. a friend." He replied, sheathing the weapon. "A friend who is no longer with us on Nirn."

Serana nodded, understanding what he meant. She put her hand on his shoulder as a single tear rolled down Sjern's cheek. Normally, he would have wiped the tear before anyone could see it, this time however, he let it roll down his cheek as he felt wiping it would dishonour the spirited she-wolf's great name. Nothing was said between Sjern and Serana as the tear fell. Serana simply stood still with her hand on his shoulder while he stared blankly at the open display case.

'_Control your thoughts Sjern!' _He chastised himself, as his blood began to boil. _'You trained yourself to let go so let go!' _Clenching his hands into fists, he pulled back and drove his right hand into the wooden wall beside him. The action caused Serana to jump, not expecting him to suddenly strike out like that, and caused Infernus and Shadowfang, who had been extremely quiet during this time, to gasp. Breathing slowly through his nose, Sjern left his fist against the wall, turned his head to the others and simply said

"Get your essentials together as quickly as you can. We leave as soon as night falls."

_Hey guys! I am so sorry this chapter has been so slow in coming. I wish I could tell you that it was because it is the perfect chapter but that is not the case. However I'm quite happy with it and I hope you guys will be too. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but with school and everything I can't promise it will be quick. I'd like to apologise to Raex for not including his OC as of yet but he will be coming. Hope you liked this chapter thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given advice on how to better this story. So until next time, Talos guide you all! Peace _


	14. Chapter 14

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 12:

Sjern had not said a single word throughout the entire carriage ride to Solitude. Infernus and Shadowfang had asked once or twice why they were going to Solitude of all places but had received no answer. When they had finally reached Solitude stables, Sjern climbed out and strode off away from the capital. Serana shrugged to the other two and took off after him, Shadowfang and Infernus following suit. Sjern could hear them whispering behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Infernus whispered.

"I'm not sure, maybe his mind snapped after he read the Scroll?" Shadowfang suggested.

"Whatever it is, it's not like him. He used to be so kind and told me everything about our quests. This is probably the first time I have absolutely no idea where we are going." Serana whispered, worry in her voice.

"I think 'Ol Ebonyclaw here is right." Infernus said in a cautious tone. "I think he's lost it after reading that damned Scroll. I'm not even sure if he's safe to be around anymore."

At this, Sjern spun around, his eyes blazing.

"No one has asked you to be here!" He roared. "Any of you! You accompany me out of choice not out of order! If you don't feel safe with me then leave!" Then Sjern turned his attention on Shadowfang.

"It is your fault that we are doing this! If you had stopped your sister then we would not be here, hunting her down! But no, the great and mighty Shadowfang could not bring herself to kill the very being who has caused her so much grief!" Sjern knew he shouldn't have said it but he couldn't stop himself. Shadowfang didn't cry, but she did look very upset. Now Infernus was angry.

"Who do you think you are?" He roared back, stepping close to Sjern so that they were in each others faces. "You think you are so high and mighty because you are the Dragonborn. The very one who could not stop the being that you blame Shadowfang for not stopping! So before you lose it with us, make sure to pick up your own damn life! She might have to live with a vampire as a sister but you choose to travel with that type of scum! I have tolerated Serana this far but I will never change my beliefs! She is just like her father! A power hungry, heartless monster!"

Quick as a flash, Sjern's temper rose dramatically. Instead of replying to Infernus verbally, he clenched his hand and punched the Breton straight in the stomach, causing the Listener to bend over in pain. Not wasting a single moment, Sjern brought his knee up, hitting the Breton on the point of the nose, dropping him to the ground. Drawing his Blades sword, Sjern knelt down on Infernus' chest, put the tip of his blade at the assassin's throat and growled:

"I warned you Breton, that if you spoke ill of Serana again, you would feel pain." Applying pressure to Infernus' throat with the blade he added "Now apologise!"

Infernus said nothing. Instead he lifted his left hand, which was free, and blasted Sjern back with a powerful Firebolt spell. Landing roughly on his back, the Blades sword wrenched from his grip, Sjern grunted in pain. Quickly climbing to his feet, he glared at Infernus, who had now gotten to his feet and drawn his own Blades sword.

"Sjern stop this!" He heard Serana scream but it was too late, he had already taken a run at the assassin, scooping up his Blades sword as he ran. Infernus stepped forward calmly and raised his sword to block Sjern's attack. Sjern's arm jolted as his blade bounced off Infernus', who then swung for Sjern's head, causing him to strafe quickly to the side. Infernus went for another high blow but Sjern met him in mid-air. Their two swords formed a crude 'X' shape just above their heads and the two struggled briefly to push the other back before Infernus jumped into the air and kicked Sjern, with both feet, in the chest causing Sjern to tumble to the ground. Not one to stay down for long, Sjern jumped to his feet and waited for the Breton to come to him. Infernus did not disappoint, only, as he ran for Sjern, he engulfed himself in the same silver flames he had used at Dagon's shrine, and disappeared. Sjern looked quickly over his shoulder, before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and kneeling down. He kept his sword in his right hand but did not raise it as he waited for Infernus to make his move. Listening carefully to his surroundings, he got to his feet, opened his eyes and leaped into the air, just as Infernus' sword whistled through the air, barely missing Sjern. Landing behind the Breton, Sjern took a deep breath in, summoned his ancient power and Shouted.

"FUS RO DAH!"

He watched as, for the second time since they had met, Infernus was launched through the air, straight into a large boulder. His arm cracked loudly as the bone slammed against the large rock. Sjern and the other two watched as he crumpled to the ground in a heap, unmoving and bleeding from the shoulder. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, Sjern turned on his heel and continued on his path, leaving Serana and Shadowfang to tend to the seriously injured Infernus.

Sjern knew he should not have lost his temper as he did. He thought about returning to see if Infernus was alright but something inside him told him that would be unwise. He sighed deeply and sat down on a rock, taking his Blades sword out and turned it over in his hands. _'Damn it Aela! Why did you have to leave me alone?' _He screamed out in his thoughts. He gave a hoarse shout and stabbed the deadly weapon into the dirt beside him. As he let go, the blade teetered on its blade, bending to angles that normally would have broken it. Burying his head in his hands, Sjern started to tear up as he thought back to the day that changed his life.

"_Come on Sjern!" Aela cried, taking out her bow and nocking an arrow. She knelt down into a crouching stance and slowly moved towards the Silver Hand hideout that they were about to leave to ruin. Sjern drew NightHowl and got into a similar stance, moving right behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder with his free hand and indicated silently that he should go first. Aela nodded and allowed him to pass. Taking his Ebony shield from his back, Sjern held it in so that the top was just under his chin, and advanced forward. The long grass hid them well enough in the dark but if even one of the Silver Hand were to look a little closer, they would be caught out. _

"_We're nearing the end of the long grass." Sjern informed Aela. "Stay hidden here and rain arrows on them, I'll draw them out." Then, before she could agree or disagree with his plan, Sjern jumped to his feet and calmly walked to the entrance of the old fort. _

"_Kill the mutt!" Sjern heard one man cry. He looked up and saw about three archers aiming their arrows at him. 'Come on Aela, now would be good!' He thought. He hefted his shield in such a way that the majority of his chest was protected but he could still fight freely if required. _

_He barely had time to duck behind his shield before the first arrow hit him. Luckily, the archer had aimed a little too low and it simply buried itself in his shield. Looking up over his shield he saw, just in time, the second two archers firing their arrows at him. He dove to the left to evade them and tucked his shoulder in so he could roll to his feet. Turning to face the archers, he lowered his shield slightly and took a step forward. _

"_FUS RO DAH!" He Shouted, launching the three archers from their platform while at the same time stopping a fourth arrow from hitting him. Smiling broadly, Sjern made his way into the old fort and confronted the remainder of the enemy. He slashed, stabbed and bashed his way through the less experienced fighters, using both his shield and sword to dispatch them. When the final outside man was dead, he approached the centre door, where the Silver Hand Chief should have been and kicked the door in. Replacing his shield on his back so he could better fight in the narrow corridors, he whistled sharply, signalling to Aela that it was safe to rejoin him. Any normal person would not have heard the whistle if they were as far back as Aela was but she had the spirit of a wolf inside her. Sjern watched as she cautiously made her way over to him, substituting her Hunting Bow for the Blades Sword she had received from Delphine upon her initiation into the Blades. Sjern smiled as she neared him and the two werewolves walked down through the Silver Hand base side by side, cutting through any opposition. _

_Eventually, they reached a thick wooden door, reinforced with iron bars. Sjern looked at Aela who nodded, a silent understanding coming between the two. Aela stepped back behind Sjern who then proceeded to Shout the door off of its hinges. They walked calmly into a large chamber room, where three Silver Hand, including the Chief, stood waiting for them. Sjern took one look at the Chief and knew he would be dangerous. He wore full Steel Plate Armour and held two Glass Maces in his hands. On top of that, he wore a thick fur cape, made from what looked like a skinned werewolf. Nothing was said as three glared at two. Aela leaned in close to Sjern and whispered two words to him. _

"_Chief's mine."_

_Sjern nodded, smiling at her wild expression. 'She really is beautiful.' He thought to himself. His thoughts were disrupted by the spirited werewolf charging at the Silver Hand Chief. Not wanting Aela to have all the fun, Sjern took his shield from his back and ran at the Silver Hand warrior to the left of the Chief. _

_Throwing the shield like a discus, Sjern veered to the right and leaped into the air, the tip of his sword pointing straight at the other Silver Hand's chest. Landing on the unfortunate Argonian, the entire length of the blade buried itself in his chest. Getting quickly to his feet and removing NightHowl from the Argonian's chest, Sjern quickly decapitated him. Turning on the spot, he charged at the second Silver Hand warrior, who had picked up his shield and held it in front of him. Sjern smirked and jumped into the air again. Shifting his body weight backwards, he pushed his feet off of his shield, shoving the holder onto his back. Grunting as his back hit the stone floor, Sjern pushed himself to his feet and looked around for his shield, which had skidded across the room when the Silver Hand fell. He didn't have time to look for long as the young warrior had gotten to his feet and now charged Sjern with his Dwarven Sword raised high. Sjern ducked and stepped around the Silver Hand so that he had his back to Sjern, and drove NightHowl straight through the base of the man's skull. Sliding NightHowl from his head, Sjern spun and sliced the man diagonally down his back, just for good measure. _

_It was then that he heard Aela's screams. Looking around quickly, he saw that the Silver Hand Chief was dragging her roughly across the stone floor by her hair. Anger boiled up inside of him as he walked across the room, facing the Chief. _

"_Let her go." He growled, gripping NightHowl all the more tightly. The Chief simply laughed evilly. _

"_You come here, kill my men, disgrace my presence with your filth and then have the nerve to give me an order?" He laughed again "No, you will watch her die as I watched my brothers in arms die!" He held the Glass Mace to the top of her head, picking his spot carefully. He waited too long however, as Aela gave a yelp of pain as she twisted on her knees, her hair yanked from its roots as she did, but freeing herself in the process. She drew her Blades Sword and stabbed at the man's chest. It seemed certain that the man should be killed but, moving quicker than Sjern had ever seen any normal man move, he pirouetted around her attack and clobbered Aela in the back of her head, causing her to drop. Sjern knew instantly that she was dead, no one would survive a blow such as that._

_He could almost feel his heart being wrenched from his body as he dropped helplessly to his knees. The Chief leered at him, pulling out his second Glass Mace as he walked towards Sjern. _

"_Your friend was spirited, wolf. Perhaps I should have spared her and kept her as pet." He mocked. _

_Sjern's helplessness turned almost instantly to blind rage. Getting to his feet, he charged straight for the Chief who simply side stepped his slash and slammed the head of both maces into Sjern's back, causing him to drop NightHowl and skid across the floor. The Silver Hand Chief kicked him hard in the stomach, sliding him over beside Aela's immobile body. Crawling weakly over to her, Sjern turned her onto her back. Her face had lost the angry look she had when she died and was now one of complete peace. _

"_We shall see each other again in the Hunt, my old friend." Sjern whispered, before turning onto his back and watching as the Silver Hand Chief approached him. Looking back at Aela's body, he noticed her Blades Sword still in her hand. Reaching back for it, he wrenched it from her grip and got shakily to his feet, his back causing him unimaginable pain. _

"_Come on!" He roared at the Silver Hand Chief, who was now smiling even wider at Sjern's attempt of fighting back. _

"_It seems you are not devoid of spirit yourself! If you weren't such a filthy mongrel, I might have been impressed." Sjern knew he was trying to distract him with his venomous words. He was determined to block out anything this man could say to him. "Your friend was quite alluring if I do say so myself. Perhaps I could have a necromancer revive her as my own personal slave." That tore it for Sjern. Taking a weak step forward, he breathed in deeply before using his Disarm Shout on the Silver Hand scum. Not only did it wrenched the weapons from the Chief's grip, it knocked him back slightly, giving Sjern time to clench his teeth and rush at him. Pulling Aela's Blades Sword back, he grabbed the Chief by the back of the neck, looked him dead in the eye and drove Aela's sword through his gut. _

"_You'll not touch her you filth!" He yelled, driving the blade in the man's gut again and again until he breathed no more. Dropping down on all fours and crawling over to the lifeless Aela, Sjern began to cry. He touched her cheek softly before kissing her on the brow and folding her arms across her chest. _

"_Sleep well sister." He whispered, before getting to his feet and starting the long walk back to Jorrvaskr. _

Tears now rolling down both cheeks, Sjern snapped out of his own memories. He still mourned over the loss of Aela and now he had alienated the only other person he had loved. Deciding to return to Serana and the other two, Sjern got to his feet. Just as he started to walk, he heard the bushes behind him rustling. Drawing his Blades Sword he took a defensive stance and waited for whoever was behind it to come out. When they finally did, he almost dropped his sword.

"Hello Sjern." The person said, stepping into the light.

"You!" Sjern growled, not at all happy to see the one in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"I come to seek help Sjern. Something has happened."

_Ooooh cliff-hanger! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. It's taking me even longer to put them up as I keep getting writer's block but I'll come out of it soon. Anyway, now you guys know a little more about Sjern, hopefully it wasn't too cheesy a chapter and I'll see you guys soon. Talos guide you! Peace_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! 

Just for the sake of the story, I was wondering could one of you do me a huge enormous favour. Everyone who has sent in an OC so far, thank you so much. Those that I have not included to date _will_ be included in later chapters or in the sequel to this story

I would now ask even one person to go further now. I need an OC. Not just any OC. I need a Daedra. A being of pure, unmerciful evil. If I receive more than one then the best Daedra will be the story's chief antagonist. Any others will be his Lieutenants. Thank you guys so much for reading the story. Love you all and Talos guide you. Peace


	16. Chapter 16

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 13:

Of the many people that could have approached Sjern right there and then, Ulfric Stormcloak was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"What is it Ulfric?" Sjern asked sternly.

"You misunderstand my intentions Dragonborn. I am not here to seek help in the War. No, I am here to ask that you take a message to General Tullius. Ask him to meet me in High Hrothgar, the home of the Greybeards. I, and my military advisor, Galmar, shall await his arrival so that we can, at last put an end to this."

Sjern was shocked. At first he thought it might be a trap, but Ulfric's expression was so sincere that Sjern could not help but believe him.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve through this?" Sjern asked him.

"I received distressing news from Tiber Septim, or Talos as you may know him, in a dream. He warned me that the Oblivion Gates shall open again. He also told me that, should we wish to achieve victory against this evil, we must all unite under one banner." He paused and looked at Sjern. "And under one man. There is no mystery about it Dragonborn, Talos himself has told me that you are to lead the great army of Skyrim against the Daedric foe. But we need the Imperials. Much as it will pain me to seek their help, I am a Nord of Skyrim. I will see myself dead before I let it fall to ruin!"

Sjern looked at Ulfric admirably. Despite the pettiness of the Civil War, everything he did was for Skyrim.

"So what say you Dragonborn? Will you bring this message to Tullius?"

Sjern nodded. "I am not entirely sure of the leadership part, I will mull it over. But to answer your question, yes. I will take this message to Tullius and we shall both meet you at High Hrothgar in seven days time."

Ulfric sighed in relief.

"Thank you Dragonborn. You may tell him that he can bring one Legate with him if he wishes. If he firmly believes that this is a trap, tell him that you and the Greybeards shall be present too. That should put him at ease." Ulfric grabbed Sjern's hand shook it. "Farewell for now Dragonborn. Maybe we can save Skyrim if this all works out." Then, without another word, the Jarl of Windhelm turned around and walked off into the night. Realising that the prophecy was very near completion, Sjern turned on his heel and ran straight back towards Solitude.

He did not run into Infernus, Shadowfang or Serana on his sprint back to Skyrim's capital, however, once he made it into Solitude, he saw them just as they walked into the Winking Skeever Inn. Thanking Talos that he did not have to encounter them right now, Sjern proceeded to walk up the large stairway and past the Fletcher's to the Castle Dour. Outside, standing tall and proud, were two Imperial Legion soldiers, both standing perfectly still, their Imperial blades sheathed but still on display. They nodded to Sjern as he walked in the door, recognising his as the Dragonborn. Greeted immediately by the warm interior of the Castle Dour, Sjern strode confidently into Tullius' map room. Standing by the seasoned General was the ever faithful Legate Rikke. Nodding curtly at him as he walked in, the blonde haired Nord started to inform him of the Legion's latest offensive plans. Sjern held up a hand, stopping her.

"General Tullius, I will not mix words. Ulfric Stormcloak has requested your presence in a meeting at High Hrothgar." Tullius opened his mouth, most likely to object, but Sjern barrelled on. "He has agreed to the presence of one of your Legates at the meeting as well as my own presence. If that does not assure you, the Greybeards will be present as well. He has received grave news that threatens to tear Skyrim apart. Despite your misgivings Sir, I suggest you attend."

Sjern waited, expecting questions to be hurtled at him but none came. Instead, Tullius retreated into a side room and re-emerged a few seconds later with a thick fur cloak and his fabled Imperial Sword sheathed at his side.

"Rikke, prepare to leave. No matter what we may think of Ulfric, I trust the Dragonborn. If he believes we must go, then by the Eight we must go."

Rikke nodded again before running off and retrieving her own fur cloak. Turning to another Legate that Sjern had never seen before, Tullius informed him that he and Rikke were leaving on important business and they would be some time. The Legate nodded but said nothing, which seemed to please Tullius as he turned back to Sjern and signalled for them to start on their way.

Just as they passed the Winking Skeever, Sjern stopped. Tullius, who had continued walking, stopped a few metres ahead of Sjern.

"Is something the matter Dragonborn?" He asked of Sjern. Choosing not to reply, Sjern simply requested that Tullius and Rikke wait outside, took a deep breath and entered the inn. He did not need to search the building to find the three he was looking for as they were in the small niche on the left of the inn. Immediately upon seeing him, Serana leapt from her seat and tackled Sjern with a hug.

"By the Nine!" She exclaimed happily, breaking the hug and holding his face in her hands. "We feared you were dead! _I_ feared you were dead. What in Azura's name happened to you?" Sjern said not a word, he was too happy to even form a simple sentence. _'She does not hate me.' _He thought with joy. However, it was not her he had come to see. The one he wished to see was seated opposite where Serana had sat and had not moved. Shadowfang was sitting in the inner seat and she had not moved either. Despite the feeling in his gut that he was doing the wrong thing, Sjern pulled a chair over and sat opposite Shadowfang. He looked straight at the Breton whom he had injured not so long ago. Just as he was about to open his mouth to apologise, Infernus beat him to it.

"Sjern, do not even think of apologising. It is I who should apologise. I doubted you, when you were under a lot of pressure. I get it Sjern, I really do. You've saved Skyrim countless times and still evil finds a way to come back at you. If it were me, I would have burnt out a long time ago. I shouldn't have let my anger cloud my speech nor my thoughts. If you are still willing to have me Sjern, I would travel with you. I will understand if you wish to never lay eyes on me ever again."

Sjern said nothing for a minute, which Infernus seemed to take the wrong way. Apologising once more, the fiery Breton stood and turned to leave. From where he was sitting, Sjern grabbed his left arm and pulled him back. Standing up, he smiled at Infernus and embraced him like a brother.

"No apology was necessary from you, my friend. I came in here hoping I could somehow beg your forgiveness. Now that I know it is secured, I would be more than honoured to have you, all of you, by my side once more." Sjern paused, looking at his three friends before sighing sadly. "Now, on to business. We have to visit the Greybeards."

_Hey guys! I am super sorry that I have not uploaded in ages. I've been absolutely swamped by school work. Hopefully this chapter, action less as it may be, makes up for it. So the main story is really starting to shift into high gear now, as soon as I get the characters to High Hrothgar, it'll start from there I promise. Anyway, I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who submitted a Daedra. Honestly, they were all so good that I'm just going to put them all in as Lieutenants. Except for one. I want you guys to choose your favourite out of the ones currently submitted. I will upload the Daedra OC voting list shortly and the one with the most votes after say, three days will be the chief antagonist. I said I'd let you guys choose because I honestly can't. THEY'RE ALL SO DAMN GOOD! You guys really did an amazing job. Love you all guys! Talos guide you! Peace _


	17. Vote!

Daedra OC list

1)

Name of OC: Wrath  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Lieutenant  
General Appearance: Think a grinning, smart Hulk clad in full Daedric.  
Preferred Weapon(s): A large two bladed scythe which is fitted with chains and can be used as a 3 sectioned Bo staff when needed. He also conjures two handed and one handed weapons if disarmed. Uses lightning bolts while holding onto an opponent to boil their blood, burn their skin and ultimately vaporise them.  
Armour/Clothing: Daedric heavy armour.  
Personality: A super sadist, his bloodlust is insatiable. He kills anybody, friend or foe, just to bathe in blood. He usually grins when ripping foes apart. He feels no pain. He brushes away the strongest of attacks. He collects the vertebra of his victims, which he usually uses as flutes. He has no sense of honour or respect, only the joy of killing.  
Three main skills: Two handed, One handed, Conjuration.  
Side skills: Block, Destruction.

2)

Name: Leo

Gender: Male

Hero/Villain: Villain

Occupation: Daedric Lord of Nothing (Because just like madness, nothing is in everything)

Appearance: He looks like a Breton. He has catlike eyes with Golden irises and neck length hair with bangs just over his eyes. His build is slightly muscular.

Preferred Weapon(s): His sword named "Madness", but most of the time a bound sword since he prefers to use Madness on only worthy opponents. But he mainly uses magic.

Armour/Clothing: Leather Armor as black as the void with a golden trim.

Personality: He is a madman. He usually has no interest in the human world but the affairs that have been taking place recently (the dragon and vampire incidents) have intrigued him. He doesn't care for words and prefers to see action from his opponent. He is completely honest and never tells a lie. He seeks world domination for no reason other than his boredom. He hopes to find a challenge in the mortal plane. He'll kill without remorse.

Three main skills: Destruction, Alteration, Conjuration.

3)

Gadave  
Male  
Daedra  
Red skin with darker lines crossing his face like active lava under the surface, and long, wavy red hair pulled back from his face. Horns curling to frame his face, pierced with silver hoops and a band of silver with Nordic design wrapping around it. Black leather Armor, basically Daedric Armor but lighter. Lots of jewellery, mostly pure silver or pure gold, no gems.  
Akavirii short sabre

He likes to tease and bedevil his opponents before he kills, he's good at reading people and using their insecurities or past trauma against them. He's not into fast killing, he draws it out as long as possible, and has a very dry humor. At the same time, he rarely laughs out loud, like there's no maniacal cackling  
One handed, illusion, speech

4)

Name of OC: Zóntas Flóga (Living Flame in Greek)  
Gender: Female  
Race: Daedra  
Hero/Villain/Neutral: Villain  
Occupation: (Whatever you want)  
General Appearance: Daedra... does anymore need to be said?  
Preferred Weapon(s): battlemage... lightening spells in one hand... Daedric sword in other  
Armour/Clothing: Daedric armour  
Personality: (well... you requested the Daedra and I don't know much 'bout them, only that they're supposed to be killed)  
Three main skills (e.g. archery, one handed and light armour etc.): destruction... one-handed... heavy armour

5)

Magnus  
frost atronach/lich/vampire Breton  
pretty much the frost magic, evil infernus.  
Once infernus' childhood companion, one fateful day they became bitter enemies...  
he's a vampire so that's why infernus hates them so much.  
Atronachs and liches are daedra.

6)

Name: Xirvikaaz  
Genderless (think Boethiah)  
Lives to kill, dominate, and destroy  
Looks like a Hunger, but black in colour, and slightly more humanoid in shape. Head is like a scale less Daedroth's head, though with a shorter jaw and glowing white eyes. Has jagged white markings.

Fights with claws, teeth, and fire breath close range, tail and fire breath medium range, and spits explosive fireballs long range. Wears thin Daedric plating on whole body, which is enchanted to be very lightweight and flexible, while still providing huge amounts of protection.

Has never felt any sort of mercy, fear, or emotional attachment. Is very intelligent, and capable of speech. Won't keep prisoners alive once their usefulness has run out. Will never bargain for its own life, the life of one of its inferiors, or the life of a prisoner unless it suits its purposes.

How to Vote:

Simply read each biography of each Daedra, decide which you like best and in either a Private Message or a review, tell me which Daedra you think should be the chief antagonist. Rules are: You can only vote once a day, however you may vote over the three day period and you cannot vote for your own Daedra until the last day. Voting closes at 7:00 pm Irish time on Monday. Can't wait to see who you guys pick! Talos guide you! Peace


	18. Chapter 18

The Heart of a Daedra

By The Grey Knight

Chapter 14:

To save time, Sjern, his three friends, Tullius and Rikke decided to take a carriage to Windhelm and walk to High Hrothgar from there. Now that they were more than half-way there, Sjern began to see slight rays of hope shining through the dark cloud that was ahead of them. Sjern slowed his walking as they approached the infamous bandit camp of Valtheim Towers. No matter how often Sjern cleared it out, another bandit group always took it over. This time, however, things were slightly different. As the Towers came into view, Sjern could hear shouts and cries coming from the bandit camp. Drawing his Blades Sword, Sjern rushed towards the Towers to find out what the shouts were and who they belonged to. He looked up at the massive stone walkway, which spanned the width of the river. He could see a bandit in fur armour fighting what looked like a knight. The bandit did not last long as the knight slammed his shield into the bandit's face and then kicked him off of the walkway. Sjern watched as the bandit fell, screaming, into the rushing water below. Still not entirely sure if it was safe, Sjern kept his Blades Sword in his hand, ordered the group behind him to wait at the bottom of the stairs, and walked up cautiously. When he got to the edge of the walkway, Sjern found that the knight had disappeared. Thinking that he may have crossed the walkway, Sjern started to walk across himself, but something didn't feel right. Somehow Sjern knew that the knight was not on the opposite side. Instead, Sjern walked to the centre of the walkway, turned around and looked up. There, on the top level, standing on a wooden overlook, was the knight Sjern had seen from below.

He wore simple cotton trousers and shirt, over that he wore a chainmail hauberk which covered his torso and the length of his arms. It dropped to just above his knees. Over his legs and arms were steel Vambraces, steel greaves, steel gauntlets and steel boots. Over the chainmail was a sturdy steel cuirass which had a blue, green and gold sleeveless tunic over it. On his head, he wore a barrel helm, which hid his face from Sjern. He held a strange longsword in his right hand. It looked to be made of steel, but the blade was a lot thinner and straighter than a usual steel sword. On his left arm was a plain kite shield, similar to that of the Legion Light Shield, but it appeared to be thicker and a lot stronger. Attached to the shoulders of his steel chestplate was a grey travelling cloak that looked extremely worn. Sjern focused in on the thin slit that this mysterious knight looked out through and narrowed his eyes. The knight crouched slightly before jumping down from the wooden overlook. He landed hard on the stone walkway below on one knee. Straightening up slowly, he said nothing but approached Sjern with his shield raised and his sword at the ready. Taking up a simple round steel shield that the bandit chief had wielded, Sjern readied BattleSong and let the knight come to him. When the knight finally came within striking distance, Sjern launched his attack. Lowering his shield, he stepped forward and kicked the knight's shield, expecting to see him push back. However, the knight simply crouched behind the shield, putting all his body weight behind it, which was a considerable amount from just the armour alone, and braced himself. Sjern's foot jarred as it came into contact with the sturdy shield and he was forced to retreat back two steps to allow it to stop. The knight had come out of his crouch stance but still waited behind his shield, letting Sjern make another attack. Although Sjern could tell that this strange knight was an experienced and exceptional fighter, he also knew that he used the defensive tactic often. Deciding not to play into his hands, Sjern took up a similar stance behind his new shield and bided his time. An intense stare down commenced as neither warrior moved an inch. _'Come on!'_ Sjern thought to himself. _'Make a move!' _

Still the knight did not move. Although he was used to fast paced sparring sessions with the majority of his enemies, Sjern had a mountain sized reserve of patience when needed. He was determined to wait until this knight moved before he struck again. Eventually, he got his wish. Advancing slowly towards him, shield still held in front, the knight lashed out at Sjern with a shield bash. Predicting this, Sjern lashed out with his own shield, both slamming together, jarring Sjern's arm. Then, the knight thrust the point of his longsword at Sjern's chest. Sjern barely moved in time to evade the attack and in doing so, he almost slipped off of the edge of the walkway. The knight tried to bash him again with his shield but Sjern was equal to it. Putting as much force as he could into it, Sjern slammed his shield up against the knight's own shield and started to shove him backwards. Whether the knight was surprised by this or not, he did not give up so easily. Applying force to his shield, he shoved back, locking the two in a battle of pure strength. Sjern could feel himself being slowly forced backwards from the strength of this knight so he did the only thing he could. Dropping the steel shield, he kicked out at the knight's kneecap. He did not expect to hurt him, but he did manage to unbalance him briefly, allowing Sjern to capitalise. Kicking out again, this time at the knight's chest, he knocked him to the ground. Or so he thought, as the knight simply rolled backwards and got straight back to his feet. Deciding enough was enough, Sjern resorted to using his Unrelenting Force Shout.

"FUS RO DAH!" He roared, feeling the mighty pulse of energy leave his body.

He watched as the steadfast knight was thrown back into the small book stand in the tower behind him. Groaning, he tried to get back to his feet but Sjern was on him already. Stamping down on his sword arm, Sjern disarmed the knight. Holding BattleSong at arm's length to the knight's throat, Sjern placed a foot on his chest and pushed him back down against the book stand.

"Who are you?" Sjern asked hoarsely, pushing down on the knight's chest again. The knight remained silent.

"Answer me!" Sjern roared, lifting his foot and stamping down on the knight's chest. This time the knight did reply, but he did not answer Sjern's question.

"I can do this all day Dovahkiin" was all he said, his voice indicating he was some form of nobility.

Sjern grunted and lifted his foot to stamp on the knight's chest again but thought better of it. Sighing, he took his foot off of the knight's chest and held out his hand to help the knight up. Pulling him to his feet, Sjern picked up the knight's longsword and handed it to him, which the knight sheathed.

"I feel I should apologise for my actions." Sjern said to the knight, bowing his head. "I lost my temper and I should not have. Freedom is the right of all men and women."

The knight chuckled lightly at this.

"All is ok Dovahkiin. It was an honour to face off against such an honourable and experienced challenger. You showed great strength and a cool head during our fight, something I rarely see in my opponents."

The knight raised his hands to the sides of his helmet.

"To answer the question of who I am, Dovahkiin." He slowly removed the helmet, revealing a deathly pale skin colour, grey eyes and shoulder length black hair. He did not look very old but Sjern could tell he was not the youngest either. "My name is Zacharias Ascheric of Camlorn, wandering knight and cursed man. You may call me Knight Zacharias."

Sjern nodded calmly, Knight Zacharias was not the strangest image Sjern had ever seen so it was quite easy to look past his physical features. Sjern extended his hand for the knight to shake.

"It is an honour to meet you Knight Zacharias. I am Sjern Volz, Dovahkiin, Harbinger of the Companions and Bane of Vampires. However, you may simply call me Sjern." Knight Zacharias shook Sjern's hand firmly before putting his barrel helm back on his head.

"Might I ask what brought you here Sjern?" Zacharias asked him.

"I could hear the cries of the bandits and I thought perhaps they were torturing someone. When I saw you throwing one of them off of the walkway, I had to investigate. Now, the party I am travelling with is waiting downstairs for me, would you mind if we walked and talked?"

Knight Zacharias agreed and they walked carefully down the wooden ramp and the stone steps to the bottom of the tower where Infernus, Serana, Shadowfang, Tullius and Rikke stood waiting.

"It's about damn time Dragonborn!" Tullius exclaimed, not looking too happy. "Who in the name of the Divines is this?"

Before Sjern could introduce him, Knight Zacharias stepped forward and extended his hand towards Tullius and said,

"I am Knight Zacharias Ascheric of Camlorn. However, you do not need an introduction, General Tullius. Long I have admired your military prowess."

Chuckling lightly at the knight's words Tullius shook his hand and welcomed him.

"What is your destination knight?" Serana asked him, crossing her arms.

Knight Zacharias looked at her, scowled slightly and simply said

"I have no current destination, vampire. I merely seek to repay an old debt."

Sjern could tell everyone was itching to find out what the debt that this knight spoke of was, but he was thankful that no one was brash enough to trouble the knight. Quickly changing the subject, Sjern explained where they were going and why in as little words as possible. When he was finished, Knight Zacharias stayed silent for a minute. Then, without warning, he drew his sword, startling everyone, including Sjern, who quickly grasped the hilt of BattleSong. However, Knight Zacharias made no move to strike any of them. Instead, he got down on one knee and, holding his sword flat in both hands above his head, he said.

"If it so pleases you Dragonborn, I would join you. I will not pledge my life to your cause but I will do the next best thing. I will take the lives of those who try to stop you." The knight spoke with such conviction that Sjern knew that he spoke the truth.

"Very well Knight Zacharias. It will be an honour to draw swords with you."

_I am really sorry guys! School and life in general has been pretty shitty so I haven't really had much motivation to write this. But, I'm all good now, I got this probably half decent chapter finished and up so hopefully you guys understand that I'm really sorry. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and I'll try have the next one done as soon as I can. _

_Now, the results of the votes:_

_Wrath = _

_Leo = 1_

_Gadave = _

_Zóntas Flóga = 2 _

_Magnus = 1 _

_Xirvikaaz = 1_

_So that means that Zóntas Flóga will be the main antagonist of this fanfic __ Hope you guys ok with that. Anyways, see you next time guys! Talos guide you all! Peace _


End file.
